Love is Dead
by Zayren Heart
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENDLESSLY. Alaina thinks she made the biggest mistake of her life. Trying to change it, she has a lot of trials to overcome before she can truly be happy. Will she be able to do it? Sideswipe/OC Sides/OC Sunstreaker/OC Sunny/OC Read
1. Opening

_**Love Is Dead**_

Transformers Fanfic

SideswipexOC

**Chapter One**

**Opening**

0-0-0

_'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems__  
__In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.__  
__For the story that you are about to be told__  
__Began with the holiday worlds of old._

0-0-0

A month had passed since Alaina left the Autobot's base, and therefore Sideswipe. Since that fateful day, she had found herself an apartment and with the money Ratchet had given her, was able to pay the down payment. Granted, it was a small, dingy apartment in downtown Tranquility, but it was a roof over her head that she could call her own, and for that she was happy.

She had also been able to find herself a job that she could walk to and from at a small, but often busy, bookstore. She worked every day that she could – except for Sunday, seeing as how the shop was closed then – in order to make sure that she would never be out on the streets again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Angie," Alaina said as she exited her workplace.

"'Bye Alaina! I'll see you tomorrow," Her boss said.

She was extremely happy she had been able to get the job; Angie was amazing, and paid very well.

As Alaina exited the small corner store she pulled her hair – now a neat mid-back length with bangs – off of her neck and into a messy ponytail to escape from the heat of summer in Tranquility. Getting ready to start the seven block walk home, she was only mildly surprised when the cheap cell phone she had purchased started ringing. Smiling at the name that popped up on the screen, she answered.

"Hello, Ratchet." The medic bot had contacted her as soon as she had turned her new phone on, and she still didn't know how, exactly. Ever since, he made it a habit of his to call her at least once a day, to check up on her and make sure that everything was going fine.

"Good evening, Alaina. I hope you are doing well?" He asked her. She laughed lightly.

"As best as I can be, Doc.," She sighed. "How is 'Sides doing?" A question she asked every day.

"Sideswipe is doing the same as always. He and Sunstreaker have chosen new alternate forms. They are now Lamborghini Gallardo's." He huffed with annoyance. "As if those two need another way to stand out in a crowd."

"Are they still patrolling every night?"

"Of course. They aren't going to stop until they find you. You should know that."

"And Optimus?"

"I've been keeping him updated. He still wishes that you would at least agree to a guardian, but he respects the fact that you wish to not have one." When Ratchet had told Optimus Prime that Alaina had chosen to leave, the leader of the Autobots wasn't exactly _pleased_, but he understood her decision. He had wanted to have an Autobot become her guardian – much like Bumblebee was for Sam – but she refused. Alaina wanted to get _away_ from giant transforming robots, not have one follow her around every minute of the day.

"So, umm," she took a deep breath, "How is Sideswipe, aside from patrolling every night? How is he doing emotionally?"

"He is suffering," Ratchet said hesitantly. "He and Sunstreaker can feel the loss of you not being near them over the bond…" He paused for a second. "Can you?" His medic side wanted to know.

"No. Goodbye, Ratchet," She said abruptly, hanging up her phone with a _snap_.

Entering her small, one bedroom apartment, she threw her jacket and bag onto the kitchen counter and walked into her bedroom, curling up on her bed. Truthfully, she felt the loss of Sideswipe so very deep in her being, getting worse and worse every day.

Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the first chapter of the sequel to Endlessly, She Said. Yes, it's short, but it's the first chapter, and I figured it was a good place to stop. Might take me a bit to type up the next one, I spent Friday night in the hospital because my horse threw me then decided to kick me in the head...

Please review, and tell me what you think! Any ideas, suggestions, or thoughts, I'd be happy to read them!

Thanks for reading,

ZH


	2. Greyhound Bound for Nowhere

_**Love Is Dead**_

Transformers Fanfic

SideswipexOC

**Chapter Two**

**Greyhound Bound for Nowhere**

* * *

0-0-0

_Bright lights of a city shining up ahead__  
__My hearts analyzing every word you said__  
__Did you take me for a fool or did you really care__  
__I'm on a Greyhound bound for nowhere_

0-0-0

* * *

(Read the A/N at the bottom when you're done, please!) Rain pounded the window angrily. The dark, overcast sky made everything seem darker somehow, more depressed. Alaina leaned her head against the dirty window of the bus she was on. She had been running an errand for Angie and it had gone on longer than expected. The sun was setting quickly as she hurried off of the bus.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for her lately. People didn't bother to look at her as she passed them on the streets, too busy with their own lives. She missed being able to have the time to just stop and think for a while. Then all of a sudden, things were happening so quickly around her that they just passed by in a blur.

After getting into the cover of the bookshop, she rung out her drenched hair before putting the package she had been sent out to get on the counter. She then stayed another hour – which was pointless really, with the weather – before locking up.

It had been the same routine, every single day. She got up at 6:00 am, had her breakfast – she still stuck to the list Ratchet had given her all those weeks ago – and went on a jog. She then took a shower and got ready for work. Her job started at 8:00. She had her lunch break at noon, ate her sandwich she had prepared that morning, and then worked until 8:00 pm. She still needed all of the money she could get her hands on, so she always asked to work both shifts; it wasn't like she had anything better to do with her time. After work, she closed up and walked home, had dinner, and the cycle repeated itself.

She had really been getting tired of it all. Her life was going nowhere living like that. She refused to do the same thing day after day for the rest of her life, she just wasn't that kind of person.

"I need a vacation," She sighed to herself as she unlocked her door. "That's it!" She exclaimed in realization. "I'll take a few days off…" She muttered plans to herself as she threw her military issue duffel bag onto her bed.

Packing up her duffel, she called her boss and got off of work for the next week. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she exited her apartment, locking the door behind her. She didn't look back as she boarded the Greyhound in front of her.

* * *

**_0-0-0_**

* * *

Sideswipe sighed in agitation as he walked into the med bay. Ratchet had been forcing him to come in for weekly check-ups ever since Alaina left. Sunstreaker had also reluctantly been roped into them.

"So Sideswipe, how have you been doing?" The medic bot asked as he poked and prodded around in 'Sides' armor. The red mech sighed.

"Same as always, Hatchet; I miss her. It's weird, though; I can feel her through the bond, but I can't make contact with her, or find out where she is. It's as if something is blocking it." He sighed again and rubbed his helm with a large red hand. Sunny had found the Lamborghini Gallardo while surfing the internet, and the twins had immediately chosen crimson red and lemon yellow models for themselves.

The medic shifted in guilt as he put a plate back over some wires in Sideswipe's arm. He wanted to tell the scarlet mech that, in truth, Alaina was only a phone call away from him, living in downtown Tranquility. But he had sworn to her to keep it a secret until she said otherwise. And he was a mech of his word.

That got him thinking, though. As a medic, he always wanted what was best for his patients. What if telling the Lambo twins was best for her? He knew Sideswipe was hurting because of the separation, hell even Sunstreaker felt the loss, through Sideswipe. Surely Alaina had to be feeling it, too?

If it was for the best, he would risk the hate he knew Alaina would throw at him if it meant 'Sides quit being so…empty.

Sunstreaker looked up from polishing his already shining armor when his brother had answered. He did not miss the look the medic gave his brother.

"You are free to go," Ratchet said, turning away from his patient to reorganize his tools. It also gave him an excuse to hide his face from the observational duo. The last thing he needed was for them to notice his extremely odd behavior.

"Thanks, doc," Sideswipe said as he slid gracefully off of the metal berth. When he looked at his brother, Sunstreaker shook his head and waved him on; he needed to ask Ratchet some questions.

"So, Hatchet…" Sunny drawled. The medic glared at the yellow mech over his shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"I saw the way you looked after 'Sides told you what he felt through the bond. What's got you so guilty?"

"It's nothing that concerns you, Sunstreaker," Ratchet growled, holding one of his many wrenches in his hand threateningly. "So get out of my med bay."

"If it concerns my brother, it concerns me!" The yellow mech fumed, clenching his fists.

He knew that the medic knew something. Judging by his reaction, it was something significant, too. If it was that big, and he was hiding it, Sunny deduced that it must be about Alaina. The bot knew how close the medic had gotten to her during her stay.

"Alright, spill Hatchet. It's about the human, isn't it?" The yellow bot demanded. The CMO sighed wearily. Looked like he was going to have one extremely pissed off human on his hands soon.

"Sunstreaker, what I am about to say is not going to leave this room, understand?" He said quietly, but fiercely. The young mech nodded, his curiosity spiked.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it."

"When the femme left, she told me. I helped her. And before you get angry with me," for Sunstreaker had opened his mouth to angrily reply, "It was for her own well-being. If she had remained here, she would have felt like a prisoner, and most likely would have broken down."

"Well then why the frag can't 'Sides or I get through to her through the bond?"

"Do you remember the bracelet I made for Sam and Mikaela, that made it so Bumblebee couldn't barge in on them?" Sunny nodded slowly, not liking where their conversation was going.

"You gave one to her, didn't you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well here's the next chapter! I was going to wait a week, but I figured since I got 6 reviews for the first one already (thanks everyone!) then I'd post this one. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me update faster...

And, starting this chapter, I will be asking a question every AN! Just to know a little more about my readers.

**Question!**: What is your favorite flavor of ice cream? Or do you not like ice cream?

Thanks for reading, folks!

-ZH


	3. Remembering Sunday

_**Love Is Dead**_

Transformers Fanfic

SideswipexOC

**Chapter Three**

**Remembering Sunday**

0-0-0

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find__  
__My calling, I'm calling at night__  
__I don't mean to be a bother,__  
__But have you seen this girl?__  
__She's been running through my dreams__  
__And it's driving me crazy, it seems__  
__I'm going to ask her to marry me_

0-0-0

As she waited, somewhat impatiently, for the perfect stop to get off at, Alaina found herself thinking about Sideswipe. No matter how hard she tried to think of something, anything, else, her mind wouldn't focus on anything other than her bonded.

She thought of the time the two of them first met. She was back in her memories, wandering the halls of the Autobot military base aimlessly. She realized that she had felt connected to him the moment he had run into her. That reminded her, she really should ask Ratchet how their holo-forms actually _worked_…

Her mind then went to the period of time just after she had taken a shower and scrubbed all of the grime off of her. She had felt wonderful, and for once there wasn't dirt everywhere on her body. After she had dried and gotten dressed, 'Sides had been waiting for her. When she re-entered the room that had been given to her, Sideswipe had stood up and stared, speechless. Alaina had stood nervously in the doorway, wringing her hands. He had caught her hands in his own, and told her that she looked really pretty. It was the first compliment she had received in years.

The last thing her mind thought of was all of the conversations the two had had. It didn't ever matter where they were, as long as they could talk to one another. She had learned many things about the crimson mech – and surprisingly, Sunstreaker as well – just from their mindless conversations. She missed them, dearly.

_**0-0-0**_

Sunstreaker was a little more than confused. After talking with Ratchet, he had found out the true reason Alaina left, and it was nothing like he had originally thought. Turned out she had just wanted to prevent more bloodshed – who would've thought? She had known that she was the human most in risk of being killed because of the Decepticons, seeing as how Optimus hadn't assigned her a guardian and she had no training what-so-ever. Sunstreaker hadn't even thought of that, and neither had his brother.

Sunny also learned that Ratchet had been true to his medic nature and was keeping a close eye on her – the bracelet would let him know of anything abnormal that went on. His respect for the fleshling had grown, marginally. Anyone who would sacrifice so much for his brother was okay with him. Even if all of their bodily fluids disgusted him.

"Ratchet," He said after the medic ended his explanation. The CMO looked up at him. "I want Alaina's number."

_**0-0-0**_

Alaina disembarked the bus an hour or so away from Tranquility. She found herself in an extremely small town that didn't even have a name, and had a population of maybe 150 people, maybe.

Pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder, she decided to walk around the small area and explore. This was the kind of place she loved, she decided. It just had that sense of being a tight-knit community.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, she saw all that the town had to offer: The Post Office, General Store, the gas station that had two pumps, the short row of neat looking houses, and the quaint diner.

Having seen everything, Alaina made her way towards the diner, named _Good Mama's_. The inside was old-fashioned, with red leather covered booths, chairs and stools, and a black and white checkered linoleum floor. There were very few people present, and all were over the age of 50.

"I'll be there in a second, hon!" The waitress said while pouring coffee for an old man as Alaina took a seat at the bar. Sure enough, she had just gotten situated on her stool when the waitress, a large, dark woman with a kind smile and gentle eyes, walked up to her.

"So, I haven't seen you before. You passing through?" She asked as she set a menu down. The brunette girl nodded.

"Yes. I needed a vacation…"

"Well, there's nothing to do in this here town _but_ relax," The waitress smiled. "What can I get for you, dearie?"

"Just some tea, please," Alaina requested. She didn't want to spend too much of her money while here.

"Right away miss!" The waitress scuttled off before Alaina could get a clear look at her name tag. When she returned, she took a seat next to her customer. "So, hon, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Alaina asked, bewildered. How was it that this perfect stranger knew of her troubles? Did she truly wear her emotions so clearly visible for everyone to see? The waitress patted her hand.

"C'mon now, hon. I can tell you've got some mighty big problems weighing down those skinny shoulders of yours. You can tell me anything, I just wanna help."

"Well…" Alaina thought carefully. The only other person she had ever told any of her problems too was Sideswipe. And seeing as how her current problems were _about_ Sideswipe, she couldn't exactly tell him – and there was the fact that she had kinda run away and all. Maybe telling someone else would help; someone who was actually _human_.

"Okay. So, I used to be homeless," The waitress, who's name tag read Sasha, raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, which the story teller was grateful for. "And then someone offered me a place to stay, turns out it was a military base. They fed me and gave me a place to stay. It was all fine and dandy until I ran into Alex," She said, using Sideswipe's human alias.

"Let me guess, you guys had a thing?"

"Well, it was a bit more complicated than that, but basically. And then, his base was attacked."

"What? Is everyone okay?" Sasha asked, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"Yeah. But the attack went wrong somehow, partially because of me, so I left," Alaina explained, trying to keep it simple. And to not let her know anything about the Autobots. "I mean, I love him, but I don't want him or anybody else to get hurt…"

Sasha stared at her silently for a minute, apparently thinking. By now, Alaina had tears running down her face, and she was clutching her napkin in her hands. The waitress poured Alaina another cup of tea and set a piece of pie in front of her, saying it was on the house.

"What you need to do, hon, is follow your heart. It will tell you where you need to be, as cliché as it sounds. But if you want my opinion on the subject, you belong with him." With that said, Sasha walked away to deal with her other customers.

"I'm…going back," Alaina said to herself, a smile spreading across her face. She was almost done with her pie – which was amazingly delicious – when her cell phone started to ring. Thinking it would be Ratchet, she sighed and flipped it open, holding it up to her ear.

"What do you want now, Ratchet?"

"My name is not Ratchet." Came over the phone, making the girl almost drop it.

"W-what? Who the hell is this?" She whispered fiercely.

"Sunstreaker." Came the blunt reply.

"Evan?" She asked, remembering to use his human name, just like she did for 'Sides.

"Yes." She heard him sigh on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" She asked cautiously. The last thing she needed was a confrontation.

"I just," He sighed again in frustration. "I just want to _talk_ with you without anybody being able to listen in, I swear." His reply was so heartfelt that she felt compelled to believe him.

"Alright," She said hesitantly, "I'm at…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so here's chapter three! I have a poll up on my profile, for this story, so go take it, 'kay?

As always, reviews are loved, and extremely appreciated. Without you guys, I wouldn't have as much joy in writing as I do!

**Question for this chapter**: Which side do you choose: Autobots, or Decepticons? I personally am at a bit of a rift. I love them both! Mostly because the human population is much too large, and the majority of humans are vile, vile beings... Notice I said _most_? There are quite a few that are the opposite ^_^

Thank you for reading!

-ZH


	4. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

_**Love is Dead**_

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

**Chapter Four**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

0-0-0

_Wishing you were __somehow here again __  
__Wishing you were __somehow near__  
__Sometimes it seemed__  
__If I just dreamed,__  
__Somehow you would __be here_

_Wishing I could __hear your voice again__  
__Knowing that I __never would  
Dreaming of you__  
__Won't help me to do__  
__All that you dreamed __I could_

0-0-0

The small town was extremely shocked when the bright, golden yellow Lamborghini Gallardo pulled up in front of the small diner. Never before had they seen such an expensive vehicle. When he slid to a stop in front of the quaint place, a cloud of dust rose up around him, adding to the luxurious vehicle's entry.

People peeked out of their homes at the noise, staring in wonder at the newcomer. "Is that him?" Sasha asked, walking over to stand next to Alaina. She shook her head.

"No, that's his brother," She said as Sunstreaker's holo-form stepped out of his real body. He looked around briefly before walking inside the small diner and coming to a stop directly before Alaina. He waited, unsure of what do to. Sunny had come all the way there to talk to her, and he didn't even know where to begin.

His reason for driving all that way smiled up at him and opened her arms, enveloping him in a hug. Sunstreaker's bright blue eyes widened amusingly in shock and a little bit of disgust. Why on Earth was the femme embracing him like she had missed him? It wasn't as if he treated her kindly while she was staying on the base. But then again, he never really treated anyone with kindness. He _was_ the infamous Sunstreaker after all.

After she had let go of him, Sunny grabbed her hand and led her to his true form, ushering her in quickly. Making sure she was in all of the way, he put on the show of opening the driver's side door and sliding in.

"You know, Sideswipe is really torn up over this situation we are in," He told her. She looked at him with confusion.

"He is? I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"I know," said the bot softly, looking away from her. "Why did you continuously refuse to be assigned a guardian?" He wondered. Alaina sighed quickly.

"Because accepting a guardian would defeat the whole purpose of me leaving. I just didn't want anybody to get hurt…" She frowned. "I can feel out bond, right here," She pointed to a spot close to her heart. "And ever since I left you guys, it's been getting more and more painful," She said, partially to change the subject.

"That's because of the distance," The yellow mech told her. "You two are newly bonded, so you aren't used to being away from each other for an extended period of time," He explained. She nodded slowly in understanding.

"I think, I want to go back to the base with you…"

"Really?" Sunstreaker wondered, staring at her with eyes wide in shock. He sure as hell didn't expect her to say that.

"If you'll take me." He didn't know why, but that statement made a small smile appear on his face.

**0-0-0**

Sideswipe had a problem; he couldn't find his brother anywhere on the base. He had looked everywhere he could think of, even the medical bay! Sunstreaker just wasn't anywhere to be found.

Extremely confused, 'Sides slowly made his way towards his leader's office. Knocking softly, he waited for Optimus Prime to answer before walking in.

"How may I help you, Sideswipe?" The Autobot leader asked his soldier.

"Uh, do you know where Sunstreaker is? I've looked everywhere but I can't find him, and he dampened his bond – meaning he's up to something." The scarlet mech told him. Optimus sighed.

"You're brother has gone on a…retrieval mission," The Prime said. "That's all I can really tell you."

"Well then why didn't I go with him?" 'Sides asked, mostly to himself but partially to his leader. He just couldn't grasp what was happening. His brother and he always went on assignments together. Always! So why, this one time, did he go alone? What, exactly, was he trying to hide from his twin? Why was he trying to hide anything at all?

"This was something that Sunstreaker needed to do alone," Prime said. "I am sorry."

Sideswipe nodded and walked out of the office. As he entered his room, he thought hard about his current situation. Never before had he _willingly_ been away from his brother for an extended amount of time. After thinking it over, he realized that the reason why he was so upset was because both of the people he cared most about in his world were gone.

Reaching out, he tried once again to connect to Alaina. Gently feeling the part of his spark that was connected to her, he followed it. Nudging her end, he realized that almost pure happiness was leaking through. Exploring that feeling, he felt relief at the fact that she was happy, but sadness at the fact that _he_ wasn't the one causing it.

Jealousy then raced through his spark. Who was the slagged mech that was succeeding in making his Alaina that happy? Why were they doing what he – at that very moment – only _wished_ he could be doing? What exactly was happening to make her so joyful, he wondered.

After his jealousy faded, it was replaced with anger. But it wasn't anger at Alaina, oh no. The crimson bot was angry at himself. Furious would have been a more accurate word choice for what he was feeling at the time, really.

If Alaina was happy, then so was he. Just because she wasn't with him didn't give him a reason to explode. Sure, he would have _loved_ to have her by his side – she was his bonded, of course he wanted her near. But if she was more happy being away from him, he would just have to put up with it.

**0-0-0**

"So why weren't we able to track you?" Sunstreaker asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ratchet had told him about the bracelet, but he wanted to see if she would give him the same story, or if she would lie to him.

The brunette told the truth, and told the Autobot about her bracelet, and how it prevented anybody from getting a trace on her. "Ratchet is the only one who knew how to get a hold of me," She said, looking down at her lap.

"Can you take it off?" He asked. Not being able to feel her was starting to take its toll on him also. He didn't exactly like the fact that because his twin was bonded, he had been bonded also – although to a lesser degree. Having _accepted_ the bond, thought, the almost immediate dampening of it was unnerving.

"Yeah, of course!" She said, unclasping the thin black band and putting it down on her lap.

"I think we have a problem…" Sunny said. At her confused look, he elaborated. "I still can't feel you over the bond."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I know it's kinda short, but here's chapter four! I just thought that this was the perfect place to end this one... The update is a little later than I thought it would be, but there was an issue I had to take care of, so I was out of state for a few days.

Thanks to everyone who has favorited, alerted, and reviewd! I would be no where without you guys ^_^

**Challenge for this chapter:** If you could meet ONE Transformers, for ONE hour, who would it be, and what would you two do?

Thanks for reading!

-ZH


	5. Homecoming

_**Love is Dead**_

Transformers FanFic

SideswipexOC

**Chapter Five**

**Homecoming**

**0-0-0**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home__  
__Did you take off while I was gone?__  
__I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you__  
__I'm coming home, I wanna know__  
__When all the leaves begin to fall__  
__If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

_Descending, I'm spinning__  
__Lost all defense__  
__How could you swallow me again?__  
__I left you, I meant to__  
__Couldn't let you in__  
__Never mind a single word I said_

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Sunstreaker made his holo-form disappear. "Are you ready to go back now?" He grunted, making Alaina look at the dashboard with a confused look to her features. Just moments before, he was actually being semi-pleasant. What made him revert back to jackass form?

"Why are you so angry?" She questioned hesitantly. The last thing she needed was an angry transformer on her hands.

"I'm not…angry," He muttered through the radio. "I'm more…confused," He admitted. Truthfully, he had been hoping to be able to feel her once more, and the disappointment made him extremely confused, what was wrong with the bond? Shrugging, Alaina accepted that answer and let herself think for a minute.

'**Sunstreaker to Ratchet; I'm on my way back. I have some extra baggage with me, though, and I think we have a problem…'**

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

'_Autobot Sideswipe, report to the med bay. Autobot Sideswipe, report to the med bay.'_

The scarlet mech sighed as he was yanked out of his stupor by the announcement that rang over the loud speaker system.

"What the frag does the old Hatchet want with me now?" He ground aloud as he heaved himself off of his berth. With a weary sigh, he dragged himself out of the room he shared with his twin and to the medical bay.

"Oh, Sideswipe you're here. Good," Ratchet said as he entered.

"What do you want now, Hatchet?" 'Sides growled. He definitely wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment.

"Take a seat," Said the medic bot, gesturing to one of the many empty metal berths that were lined up across the room. The aggravated bot did so with a _thump_.

"Okay, _now_ tell me why the hell I'm here for the **second** time."

"I need to you try and connect with Alaina one more time," Ratchet demanded.

"What? Why?" Sideswipe's aggravation was replaced with pure confusion. He had already done that multiple times that day, a few for Hatchet. Why would he feel the need to torture him even more?

"Don't ask questions you imbecile, just do it," Ratchet said, threateningly lifting a wrench up in his hand. 'Sides, not wanting to be on the receiving end of said wrench if he could help it, did as was asked of him – for once.

Dimming his optics, 'Sides felt along his bond slowly, searching for a hint, even the slightest, of Alaina. Searching deeply, he felt nothing that even suggested that she had released her hold on the bond. "Nothing," Said the bot. "She hasn't opened her part of the bond." He admitted quietly.

"Primus slaggit!" Ratchet cursed loudly. Sunstreaker had contacted him to let him know of the situation with Alaina's bond, and he immediately called Sideswipe in to check him and see if it was true for him, too. Unfortunately, it was. That wasn't good.

When Hatchet cursed like he did, his patient was, understandably, extremely bewildered. Shaking his head, he questioned, "What the hell? What's wrong now? Why was I called into the med bay?"

"Well, as of now, your bond with Alaina may be in jeopardy of disappearing."

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

"Hurry up and get your things. We need to get back to the base," Sunstreaker told Alaina. She nodded, waiting for him to unlock his door before she carefully stepped out, not wanting to get any marks on his interior.

"I'll be right back, lemme go say by to Sasha and get my stuff," she said before jogging into Good Mama's. As she swung her duffel bag over her shoulder, Sasha walked u to her.

"Hon, you be careful now, y'hear?" And come back and visit us, now," The waitress said with a wide smile.

"I will! Thank you!" The brunette said with a sincere smile. "And I promise to come back and visit you." With that said and done, Alaina hefted her bag over her shoulder once more and exited the diner.

"You got everything?" Sunstreaker asked, he knew how often those pesky humans forgot things.

"Yeah."

With everything accomplished, Sunny closed and locked his doors, slid the seat belt over his current charge, and sped off, raising another cloud of dust in his wake. Looking back via the side mirrors, the girl saw Sasha and the rest of the diner – who had all listened in and given her the same advice Sasha had – waving goodbye to her.

"So, uh, Sunstreaker?" She asked, unsure if he would answer her or not. Static came through the radio.

"What do you want now?"

"Well, I was just curious; what exactly happened to you and 'Sides after I left? Ratchet explained some things, but you know him – it's all from a medical perspective," She told him. He sighed through the air vents, blowing a cooling breeze onto Alaina's face.

"Well, you certainly caused quite a few problems when you just up and left like that," He informed her bluntly. Alaina winced. She felt like absolute shit because of what she had unknowingly done.

"I didn't mean too, honestly!" She cried, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I just wanted everyone to be sage. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise!" She told him, silently regretting the statement she had just made. Who knew what the self-centered bot could – or would – come up with? She just hoped it wasn't too degrading. Or painful.

"I know you will," Her driver scoffed. "You'd better."

The rest of the drive had been mostly silent, except for Sunstreaker reminding his passenger not to get any 'bodily fluids' anywhere in or on him.

A short time after the duo had left the nameless town, they arrived at the Autobot Headquarters, thanks to Sunny's almost reckless driving methods.

'**Sunstreaker to Ratchet.'**

'**What now, Sunstreaker?'**

'**We're here.'**

'**What? You actually brought her back?'** Needless to say, Ratchet was shocked. He definitely didn't think that Alaina would ever come back to the base. Not willingly, at least.

'**Uh, yeah…'**

'**Bring her to the med bay, immediately.'**

* * *

**A/N:** Well. Here it is. I'm not too happy with it, but at least it's an update.

Meh.

Review.


	6. Open Arms

**Love is Dead**

A Transformers FanFic

Chapter Six

_Open Arms_

**0-0-0**

_Lying beside you__  
__Here in the dark__  
__Feeling your heartbeat with mine__  
__Softly you whisper__  
__You're so sincere__  
__How could our love be so blind__  
__We sailed on together__  
__We drifted apart__  
__And here you are__  
__By my side_

_So now I come to you__  
__With open arms__  
__Nothing to hide__  
__Believe what I say__  
__So here I am__  
__With open arms__  
__Hoping you'll see__  
__What your love means to me__  
__Open arms_

**0-0-0**

Alaina and Sunstreaker had attracted a bit of attention when they pulled into the Autobot headquarters. As she stepped out of Sunny, Alaina saw Sam and Bumblebee talking with two soldiers on the other side of the hangar. Ignoring the whispers and exclamations of surprise at their quick entry – and the face that Sunny had let a _human_ ride in him – Sunstreaker took a step back from his twin's bonded and transformed into his bi-pedal form.

Alaina had never before seen anything that was as beautiful as the transformation sequence. The way that all of the miniscule parts and pieces shifted to make room for different ones was so spectacular to her human eyes. When it was done, it felt like minutes had gone by, when in reality it was mere seconds.

"That never gets old, does it?"

Spinning around, Alaina came face to face with the two soldiers she had seen Sam talking to when she first got out of Sunny. Both of them had smiles on their faces, and a friendly nature to their body language.

"No, it doesn't," She answered softly.

"I'm William Lennox, and this is Robert Epps," The same soldier who had spoken before introduced himself, extending his hand.

"Alaina Huntley," said Alaina, reaching out to shake both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, so _you're_ the girl that has Ratchet so on edge," Epps said with a grin. She ducked her head.

"Yeah, that would be me…" She mumbled.

"Hey, Alaina!" Came from across the hangar. Swinging her head around, she saw Sam waving from Bumblebee's hand. She waved back.

"Hello Sam, Bumblebee," she greeted. The two walked over, 'Bee lowering his hand so his charge could step out and give Alaina a hug. Bumblebee whirled in his electronic way and picked her up in his hand, nuzzling her before setting her back on the ground.

"Femme," Sunstreaker said, gaining her attention.

"What?" She asked, a little miffed that he interrupted her mini reunion. He gestured in the direction of the med bay.

"Ratchet wants to see you, immediately," said the tall, yellow bot. Huffing in annoyance, the brunette quickly gave her goodbyes before following Sunny out of the giant, Autobot-sized hangar.

The once-missing girl felt her fury growing with each step she took that brought her closer to the med-bay. How _dare_ Ratchet go against her wishes like he did! The medic bot had _promised_ that he would tell no one how to get a hold of her. No one! And here she was, walking back to the med bay with Sunstreaker. It reminded her of the 'old' times, when she had had to go visit the medic frequently.

By the time the two had reached the wing that the medical bay was situated in, Alaina was walking with heavy feet and her hands had been clenched in fists at her side, arms stiff. As she threw open the human sized door, Sunstreaker wisely kept his distance. Who knew what the enraged femme would do to his paint if he got in her way?

"Ratchet!" The CMO looked up from his work table when she shouted his name.

"Ah, so you're finally arrived, Alaina," said the brightly colored bot. The furious woman put her hands on her hips.

"Why the hell did you give him my number?"

"Because you and Sideswipe are both suffering. I thought Sunstreaker might be able to explain it better than I could, since he is also bonded to you, inadvertently."

"Yeah, well then why was I called in _here_ as soon as I got here?"

"Because I need to give you a check-up," said the emergency vehicle, like it should have been obvious. Alaina just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But make it quick, I promised Kelsey I'd come visit her soon," she told him. It had been a while since she had visited the homeless shelter, and she truly missed the children.

After the CMO had done all of the checking up that he needed to do, he looked at her with a strange look to his optics.

"I believe that your bond with Sideswipe might be…deteriorating," he told her softly. Her and Sunny's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what? How is that even possible?" Alaina stammered. She hadn't known that was possible – after all, weren't spark bonds supposed to be forever?

"It could be because of the immediate break-off of the bond; the shock could have caused it," Ratchet said, in doc bot mode.

"Well then what can we do to fix it?"

"Sideswipe, I'd like you to come here now," Ratchet said, making Alaina freeze and Sunstreaker smile slightly. He had felt his twin behind the door since he had entered. Now, he knew why he was here. The scarlet mech came through a door that went to the private rooms of the med bay.

The moment that their eyes met, it was as if everything else in the room – their world – stilled. _Shocked_ would have been an extreme understatement to how Sideswipe and Alaina were feeling. 'Sides stopped mid-stride, his electric blue optics focused solely on his bonded. His emotions were conflicted – he didn't know whether to be happy, sad, or upset.

Alaina stood stock still as he eyes locked with her bonded's. She didn't know how she was supposed to act around him after everything that had happened between them. Looking down at her hands, she waited for someone to say something.

Sideswipe just couldn't take it any longer. Stepping the short distance to his bonded, he reached down and scooped her up, holding her tightly to his chest, above his spark casing. She felt tears well up in her eyes when he started making whirring noises that immediately comforted her. Closing her eyes ,she gripped onto him as if she would never let him go.

"As much as I'd hate to break up your reunion, but I need to examine the two of you," The CMO said, ignoring the intense glare he got from the reunited couple. The crimson mech vented softly, but acquiesced to the medic's request, smoothly sitting down on a medical berth; he still hadn't let go of Alaina. The two of them hadn't said a word to each other.

After Ratchet was done circling them, asking questions and prodding them with various medical instruments, he stepped back from them with a frown on his face plates. He then took his time arranging his back on their appropriate tables.

"Okay Ratch, tell us what's going on," said 'Sides, wrapping his large arms around Alaina's small frame.

"I fear that the two of you are suffering from a case of bond rejection."

Alaina looked at the medic in confusion. Obviously, this bond rejection was an important deal, if the expressions on the three Autobot's faces were anything to go by. She just didn't know why. Sideswipe, on the other hand, was extremely shocked. He had only _heard_ about bond rejection – and anything he had heard had definitely _not_ been good. As he tightened his hold against his bonded, he looked desperately at Ratchet, begging him to help with his optics – something he _never_ did. Ever.

"So, what is it?" Alaina asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Bond rejection occurs when one or both members in a bond, either intentionally or unintentionally, push the bond away. It can be fatal if not repaired right away," he explained.

"Well then, what do we have to do to fix it? I don't want to lose him…" The brunette told them softly. Sunstreaker, who had been standing in a corner of the room observing the whole time, stepped forward.

"You have to fully accept each other," said the sunshine yellow mech. "You have to spend as much time together as possible. Is that right, Hatchet?"

"Yes, that's right," The CMO nodded, a little surprised that Sunstreaker knew anything about the subject. "You may go now. I don't want you guys to spend more than two hours apart at any given time, though. I will inform Optimus." He vented, dimming his optics temporarily. "We'll fix this, don't worry."

Sideswipe stood very carefully, keeping his bonded close to his spark. As one, the twins and Alaina exited the med bay. "Wanna head over to the Rec Room?" The scarlet twin asked. Sunny nodded, and the trio went into the Recreation room, set up so that the soldiers – human and Cybertronian alike, could talk without it being…strange.

When they entered, they caught the attention of Bumblebee and his charge, who waved them over eagerly. They got to talking, and eventually the topic of why Alaina left. After the question was asked, everyone looked to her for an answer.

"I..I don't know."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Crown of Diadem for pointing out a mistake! So here's the fixed version. Please review!

-ZH


	7. Something There

**Love is Dead**

A Transformers FanFic

Chapter Seven

_Something There_

**0-0-0**

_There's something sweet__  
__And almost kind__  
__But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined__  
__And now he's dear__  
__And so I'm sure__  
__I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

**0-0-0**

Before anyone knew it, a whole week flew by. Alaina and Sideswipe had been inseparable, only leaving each other's side to bathe, or – in Sideswipe's case – go on patrol. When 'Sides went on patrol, which was twice a week for two hour shifts, Sunstreaker would go and keep Alaina company. She had nothing else to do, because she had quit her job at the bookstore.

Sunny was still reluctant to hang around her too often – even though she was his brother's spark mate, she was still a human. And he didn't like humans; they had way too many different bodily fluids for him. But he was willing to tolerate Alaina, if only for his twin. For now.

Alaina had also started hanging out with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. She had a special relationship with the yellow and black striped bot. He was, after all, the one who really got her off of the streets and to the base, where she met 'Sides. She now looked at the bot in a younger-brother-from-a-different-species type way. Sam was quickly becoming one of her best friends, even though he was a few years younger than her. It turned out that they had a lot in common.

As for Mikaela, well, she was a totally different story. To put it bluntly, she and Alaina hated each other. Mikaela seemed to be under the impression that everyone should just cater to her needs, every damn minute of the day. And, on top of that, she thought that Alaina was trying to steal Sam away from her. The mere thought of that made Alaina –and Sam – shudder in disgust. They were like siblings, having no romantic feeling towards each other whatsoever. Then there was the fact that they each had someone else of their own.

Alaina was in the Rec. Room with Sunstreaker, Bumblebee and Sam, waiting to get back from patrolling.

"And then, and then," Bumblebee gasped through his laughter. "His mom came in with his underwear, and just started putting them away, completely ignoring what they were doing!" He and the others – aside from Sam – roared with laughter. There was nothing like a story about Sam's mother embarrassing him to brighten your day. Sam scowled at his guardian, a pout on his face.

"'Bee, do you have to tell everyone those stories?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Of course," he said, making Sam groan. Alaina laughed along with everybody else until she heard the doors to the hangar slide open, a tell-tale sign of a returning mech; in this case, it was Sideswipe.

Running out of the Rec. room, she stopped a few feet away from the spot that her spark mate always parked in. He came racing in, sliding to a stop a ways from Alaina, in the same spot as always. As all of his various parts settled, his holo-form stepped out, his lip piercings glittering in the artificial light. She had been meaning to ask him why he chose to give his holo-form piercings, but had never actually gotten around to it. When he saw Alaina running to him, a large grin made its way onto Sideswipe's face.

"'Sides!" She cried happily, jumping onto him. He laughed and wrapped his arms under her thin legs, keeping her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. The two hadn't shared a lip-lock yet.

"They're really into each other, aren't they?" Sam questioned, looking up at the two yellow bots that towered over him. Sunny nodded.

"Yeah, they are," he said. Sam got a confused look on his face.

"So, how exactly does that work, with the whole _different species_ thing and all?" He asked, a small smirk on his face. 'Bee and Sunstreaker groaned and his guardian smacked him gently on the back of the head.

"Hey Alaina," Sideswipe said. The two walked back to the other Autobots and Sam, Alaina still wrapped around 'Sides. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I hung out with Sunstreaker, 'Bee and Sam for the most part," she told him. "How was patrol?"

"Boring, as usual," he replied as they sat down, Bumblebee and Sunny activating their holo-forms. "And I missed you." Alaina couldn't help but blush at that remark.

"So, she started, gaining the attention of the four males. "I need to go shopping." And the boys' reactions were something that she would always remember.

In unison, they shuddered visibly and said no, 'Bee's and Sam's the loudest. They had had to go with Mikaela the last time she had wanted to go shopping, and they had been gone for no less than five hours. They swore they would never do it again.

"Aww, c'mon! I need to get some things!" She protested.

"No, you don't. We'll get one of the soldiers to get you whatever you need the next time they go out, okay?" Sideswipe told her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get angry, but he definitely did _not_ want to go shopping. He had heard the horror stories of Bumblebee and Sam's last trip with Mikaela.

"No, I can't have someone else get what I need," she told them with a frown on her face. "Besides, I need to get off of the base for a bit…" she trailed off, looking at 'Sides with pleading eyes and a pout. She knew he couldn't resist it. Sure enough, he agreed shortly after.

"Alright, alright, but I have to ask Optimus before we can go anywhere," he told her, ignoring the laughter that the other guys were giving him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Ask him!" 'Sides was quiet for a few minutes, his holo-form's eyes dimming as he COMed his leader.

"He said that we can go. There haven't been any Decepticons wandering around here for a while, so it should be safe enough," he said reluctantly.

Alaina smiled widely at her bonded. It was about time that they got to spend time alone together. Even though the two had spent as much time together as they could, it was rarely spent alone. Usually one of the other bots or soldiers were with them. It would be nice to have alone time.

After saying a quick goodbye to their friends, Sideswipe and Alaina got into his alt mode, the red Lamborghini sparking in the light as they exited the Autobot base.

"Thank you," Alaina said abruptly as they tried to find a parking spot in the mall. 'Sides looked at her as he pulled in.

"For what?"

"I'm really glad that you agreed to take me here. We haven't exactly had a lot of alone time recently…"

"I know how you feel," 'Sides told her. "It'll be nice to just hang out for once without having to deal with Sunny's brooding mood," he smirked. She giggled and took his hand as the two entered the mall, dragging him off to the stores that she liked.

After about an hour of looking through various stores, trying things on, and generally having fun, the duo was preparing to leave. Seeing a store that he was interested in, Sideswipe stopped abruptly. Alaina, who had been holding his hand, jerked to a stop and stared at him, then took a look at the store that they were in front of.

"Oh no, we're not going in there," she told him, turning away from the pink Victoria's Secret sign.

"C'mon, don't you need to get anything from here?" he smirked, not even flinching when she smacked his arm with a scoff. "Hey," he protested, "even though I'm from a different species than you, I'm still a guy," he admitted. Alaina laughed; lifting herself up on her toes, she kissed his cheek.

"Maybe later," she told him with a smirk that mirrored his.

They left the mall, both of them carrying a few bags of purchases – Alaina had forced 'Sides to buy some things for himself, so his holo-form wasn't wearing the same thing every single day. On the way home, the smiles never receded from their faces.

It occurred to her then, that she truly couldn't live without having Sideswipe by her side. She didn't know if it was because of the bond that they shared or not, but she didn't really care. She knew that she was falling in love with him, and she was falling hard. It was something that she was dreading, but also something that she knew couldn't be avoided.

When they got back to the Autobot base, Optimus Prime was waiting for them in the main hangar.

"Ratchet needs to see the both of you in the med bay now. It's time for a check-up," he told them as they neared. They looked at each other in confusion before 'Sides shrugged.

"Okay, just let us put our stuff away and we'll head on over…" Sideswipe said. Optimus shook his head.

"That's unnecessary. I'll do it; Ratchet needs to see you _now_."

"Okay…" Alaina set her bags down, following her spark-mate to the medical wing, where Ratchet was waiting for them.

"It's about time," he said, pointing to a human-sized med table. "Sit."

After a brief check-up, Optimus came walking in, his hulking figure standing with his arms crossed in the large doorway. "How is the bond?"

"It's been restored," The CMO told them. Alaina and 'Sides looked at each other and smiled. They could feel each other's happiness.

"Good, good," the leader of the Autobots said quietly. "So can they be away from each other?" He asked. Sideswipe looked at Alaina with a worried expression. He didn't want to leave her. He could feel her worry seeping through the bond – she didn't want to be away from him either.

"Yes," Ratchet answered. The Prime sighed.

"We have three incoming Cybertronians and Sideswipe needs to be on the team that goes to meet them. We don't know if they are Autobots or Decepticons, and we need to have our best warriors there."

"What? No!" The spark mates cried out in unison.

"I just got her back, I can't lose her again!" The Lamborghini's holo-form protested.

"I am sorry Sideswipe, but it cannot be avoided," Optimus told him. He sighed.

"How much longer until I leave?" He asked reluctantly. Alaina could feel the tears well up in her eyes.

"The team departs in three hours."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, because of my somewhat long absence, this chapter is longer than usual! 5 whole pages! And please guys, review. If you don't, it makes me think that this story isn't worth keeping up. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews in the last couple of chapters, so... Just sayin'.**

**REVIEW.**

**Review.**

_**Review**_

_**REVIEW!**_

Thanks for reading,

-ZH


	8. Dear God

**Love is Dead**

A Transformers Fanfic

Chapter Eight

_Dear God_

**0-0-0**

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is__  
__to hold her when I'm not around__  
__when I'm much too far away__  
__We all need that person who can be true to you__  
__But I left her when I found her__  
__And now I wish I'd stayed__  
__'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired__  
__I'm missing you again oh no__  
__Once again_

**0-0-0**

* * *

Alaina and Sideswipe left the Med Bay quickly after hearing the news. The located Sunstreaker and met up with him quickly. Sunny had to go with his twin for the fall. After all, where one twin went, the other followed. When Alaina had asked them why she couldn't go with them, she was told that they were unsure if the incoming Cybertronians were of Autobot or Decepticon in nature, and therefore couldn't allow a civilian to go in case a fight were to break out. The three hours were spent together in silence until Optimus Prime came to retrieve them.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, it is time for us to depart," the leader of the Autobots said after he walked into the room the three were holed up in.

"You two had better be careful," Alaina told the twin 'bots firmly, placing her hands on her hips. 'Sides chuckled while Sunstreaker huffed in annoyance.

"We will, don't worry," the red twin assured her.

"Psh, do you doubt my abilities?" the yellow twin asked her haughtily. "Nothing can harm us." Laughing, Alaina hugged both of the mechs as best as she could, despite Sunny's protests to having organic fluids on his paint job. After they left, she retreated to her room.

"Well, what do I do now?" the brunette asked herself. She stood in the middle of her military-regulation room thoughtfully. Sideswipe had told her of his new plan to have her move into his and Sunstreaker's room once everything settled down, but Sunny was still a bit wary of her and her…organic traits. "Might as well clean up."

More and more mess revealed itself to her as she cleaned up the fairly small room. By the time she was done, an hour had passed and she had a pile of clothes in the middle of the floor. "Great, more laundry to do…" she trailed off with a huff. Like most people, she detested doing laundry. She threw as many clothes into her laundry basket as would fit, heading to the Laundromat that was on base. On her walk back to her room, she ran into a blue bot that she had seen around the base occasionally but had never formally met.

"Greetings, Alaina," he said, his door wings twitching a bit. "My name is Jolt. I am Ratchet's apprentice," he introduced. Alaina nodded slowly, propping her now empty laundry basket on her hip.

"It's…nice to meet you."

"Ratchet has told me to keep an optic on your vitals; to make sure that the distance between you and your bonded doesn't cause you any harm."

"Wh-…Alright," she reluctantly agreed. The blue 'bot bent down and held out a hand for her to step on. She did so gracefully, sitting down and holding her basket in her lap. They walked off to the Autobot's hangar.

The majority of the Autobots had gone on the retrieval mission, so the hangar was void of Cybertronian life aside from the yellow and black Camaro. Sam and Mikaela were sitting on his hood in each other's arms. When they noticed the new arrivals, 'Bee bucked his hood up and his charges slid off so that the scout could transform. He whirled and walked over to Jolt and Alaina. Giggling, she transferred hands.

"Hello Bumblebee, it's good to see you again," she said. He clicked in agreement and nuzzled her against his cheek. As he set her down on solid ground, the brunette noticed the other girl in the hangar. She looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place a name. Walking over, she held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Alaina," she greeted.

"I'm Mikaela," the dark-haired girl introduced herself. A look of disgust was on her face and Alaina had the feeling that she was not going to like this girl very much. "You're the woman that Sideswipe bonded with, right?" Mikaela sneered. Alaina stood up proudly.

"Yes, I am," she said, looking down her nose at the bitchy girl.

"Here, drink this," Jolt intervened, holding a mug that looked like a toy in his giant hand out to her. "It's chamomile tea, Ratchet said it would help you relax until the team returns." Sighing, she drank it slowly, feeling her muscles relax shortly after.

* * *

**-Sideswipe's POV-**

* * *

Sideswipe and his twin raced in front of the rest of their team. They were eager to return back to the base – and to Alaina. Well, in Sunstreaker's case it was an effect of Sideswipe's bond with the two of them that made him want that, or so he would claim. Once they reached the spot where the landing was supposed to take place, the Autobots transformed into their bi-pedal modes. The wait was fairly short for them, and soon three brilliant streaks of light appeared in the dark sky overhead. They shot through the sky quickly, landing with a great crash and sliding multiple feet before coming to a complete stop.

As the pods transformed into their protoforms, Optimus stepped forward. "What is your designation?" he questioned in Cybertronian. One of the new arrivals stepped forward.

"Optimus Prime? Wheeljack reporting for duty!" the enthusiastic scientist was followed by the two others, who told them that their names were Hound and Mirage.

Sideswipe sighed in annoyance. Both he and Sunstreaker were more than a bit miffed at the fact that they went all that way for nothing. Sure, they were glad that more of their comrades had arrived to aid them in the war against the Decepticons, but both twins – as much as Sunny hated to admit it – didn't like being away from Alaina if they couldn't help it. Simultaneously, they transformed into their alternative modes.

"Sideswipe, how is the bond holding up?" Ratchet inquired as he was performing a maintenance check on the new arrivals. Their communication systems had been damaged, which was why the Autobots at bas couldn't tell which faction they were from.

"It's fine," the red mech shifted on his axles. "Prime, sir, can we head back to base?"

"Permission granted," the Prime said, understanding why the two wanted to leave. Almost before he was done talking, the twins were off, kicking up a cloud of dust as they left the field that the landing had taken place in behind them. They arrived back at the base in half the time it had taken them to get there.

* * *

**-Alaina's POV-**

* * *

Alaina had calmed down significantly since her bonded had left. When the twins started making their way back towards her, she could feel it. A smile spread across her face and she scrambled away from her position on 'Bee's hand, making her way towards the entrance. Confused, the others followed behind her.

They understood her excitement when the bright yellow and crimson red forms of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came speeding into the hangar. Sunny skid to a stop almost immediately after his entry, but Sides went on a few feet, transforming scooping his bonded up and holding her over his spark chamber all in one fluid movement. "You are okay? The distance didn't cause you any problems, did it? I mean, I didn't feel anything, but-" his ranting was cut off when Alaina put a finger to his lip plates.

"I'm fine, Sideswipe. Don't worry; I would let you know if there was anything wrong."

"Okay," he relented. "Well it was kind of pointless for me and Sunny to go, the three that fell were Autobots," he told the humans. The 'bots already knew – Prime told them via internal Coms.

"But that's good right? Now you have more Autobots to fight against the Decepticons," Sam said. Sunny walked over and nodded.

"Yes, but it meant that we weren't needed to accompany the other Autobots, and therefore strain the bond that we have with Alaina," the yellow mech told them. The girl in question looked over at him with a smile. It was the first time that he actually admitted to having a bond with her. After he said that, the base rumbled with the sound of six engines entering the hangar. The new mechs had arrived, and they had picked their alt modes.

Wheeljack had chosen a 2011 Dodge Challenger srt8 in blue, with white racing stripes. Hound had picked out a dark green, 2011 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon and Mirage had chosen a 2011 Dodge Viper, white with a single black stripe down the center. In unison, they transformed into their bi-pedal modes. Mirage, who had been informed of all important events along with the others thanks to a data pack, walked over to 'Sides and Alaina.

"I just don't get it," he said, peering at the confused couple. He had chosen a slight British accent for his English. "How is it a low-class human like this femme managed to bond with Sideswipe?"

"It is a one of a kind phenomenon, so don't question it, Mirage," the CMO said, coming between the two mechs before a fight could break out.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I finally updated! Please review and tell me what you think of it. And what you think of the four new arrivals! The next update might take a little while, although not as long as this one took, because I am going to outline the rest of the story before I write and post it.

Thanks for your dedication!

I love you all!

-ZH


	9. The End of Fraud

**Love is Dead**

A Transformers FanFic

Chapter Nine

_The End of Fraud_

**0-0-0**

_And as I look down on them__  
__I repeat these words in my head__  
__They never heard one sound out of my mouth__  
__They never heard one sound__  
__It's all pretty clear__  
__But when I left you all stayed the same__  
__Now I think I believe__  
__That I was never alive in the first place_

**0-0-0**

* * *

The two mechs backed down. Mirage raised an optic ridge in question. "I'm just wondering how she came to live at the Autobots' base, is all," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Sideswipe stepped forward, prepared to make the upper-class mech back down and leave his bonded alone, but Alaina held up a hand to stop him.

"He's just curious," she told him. Facing Mirage, she began telling him the tale of how she came to live with the Autobots. "It was a normal day for me; I had woken up, gone to find food, and ran from the cops. I was homeless, you see. I had been walking through the park, I believe, when I saw 'Bee and Jazz, in their alt forms. Now, I may not know a lot about how cars work, but I know a nice piece of machinery when I see one. So, I complimented the cars – at the time, I didn't know that they could hear and understand me, of course. It kind of embarrasses me now, actually," she gave a little chuckle.

"I don't know what happened after that on their end, but I went to sleep on a bench, and when I woke up, there was a pile of clothes lying there in front of me. Then Sam and 'Bee asked me if I would be interested in coming on base with them. Of course, I had nowhere else to go. It did cross my mind that they might just kill me, or experiment on me, or something of similar nature, but I had nothing to lose, quite literally. And then I met Sideswipe, and, as they say, the rest is history," she finished. By the time she was done, a small crowd of people and 'bots had gathered, mainly consisting of those that hadn't heard her story.

"I see," the now mostly white mech said. "So, how did you become homeless, then?"

Alaina froze – she hadn't needed to tell _that_ story to someone else before – not even when she had first started living on the base. It wasn't exactly something she enjoyed re-living, either. Seeing her discomfort, Sunstreaker surprised everyone, including himself, by picking her up out of his twin's hand and walking away. Sideswipe, a bit confused but understanding his intentions, followed behind. A short walk later and the trio found themselves in the large, mostly bare room that the twins shared as a recharge quarters. Alaina was shaking slightly with the fear she felt at the mere thought of telling her past to anyone.

"What's your problem, Alaina?" Sunstreaker asked her, not as harsh as he had intended. She looked up at him with wide eyes, shaking her head. Sideswipe walked over to them, his optics pleading with her.

"Please tell us, Alaina. All we want to do is help you, but we can't if you don't tell us what's wrong," he said calmly, almost like he was talking to a frightened child. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and held her arms out from her place on Sunny's palm. Both mechs embraced her in a hug, the yellow one bringing her to his chest and Sides standing directly in front of him.

"Okay, okay. I'll…I'll tell you," she replied. The three say on the large metal berth that served as the twins' bed. Alaina took a deep breath before she started.

"It was five years ago, almost six now, and I was eighteen. I had decided to defy my parents' orders and go out to a party with some of my friends. Of course, I didn't want my parents to know, so I snuck out after I had told them that I was going to go to sleep. When I was out, my house burned down," she paused, taking a shaky breath. "I used to have a mother, father, and a little sister. They all died in the fire. By the time the fire fighters got there, they were nothing more than a pile of ashes."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stared, speechless, after she had finished. Shrugging, she told them, "I had nowhere to go after that. I was scared." Her lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears. "Mais, mais c'était de ma faute! C'est ma faute que ma famille est mort!" The mechs quickly translated and shook their heads.

"Alaina, sweetspark, we know what it's like to lose a family member, a comrade. It never gets any easier, no matter how many times it happens or how much time passes," Sunstreaker said, surprisingly gentle. His brother stepped up next.

"But you weren't there, and couldn't have stopped it, even if you were. Primus chose to let you live, let me find you. And for that I am eternally grateful," he said, wrapping her up in his arms. Alaina laid her head on his shoulder – or as close as she could get – and let the tears flow freely. Sunny nudged 'Sides over and sat down on her other side, laying a warm metal hand on her back. The three of them laid down, Alaina more on top of the two of them than in the middle, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

When Alaina woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Then she realized that she was in the middle of the twins' real bodies, and smiled. Sitting up, she raised her arms above her head, prepared to stretch. What she wasn't prepared for was the intense pain that shot through her body, making her scream out in anguish and surprise. Her screams woke up her bonded, who activated their holo-forms.

"Alaina! What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked frantically as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest. He could feel her pain through the bond, and it worried him. She didn't answer, continuing to cry out in pain. **"Ratchet, we have a problem!**" the red mech contacted the CMO on a private line.

"**What is it, Sideswipe?"**

"**It's Alaina! Something's wrong and she won't tell us what!"**

"**I'm on my way. Try to keep her still,"** the medic replied, sirens blaring as he raced through the hangar.

"Is he on his way?" Sunstreaker asked, taking their bonded from his brother and holding her tightly, trying to both comfort her and keep her still. 'Sides nodded, a worried look on his holo-forms face. Before he could answer in words, Ratchet's holo-form – a fairly tall, lean man with sandy blond hair, light blue eyes covered with glasses and wearing a pastel yellow button-down shirt with khakis, brown dress shoes and a white lab coat – came rushing into the room and appeared next to the berth. He held down Alaina's arm and injected her with a syringe.

"I just gave her a sedative," he told them when they both gave him angered looks. Almost immediately, she stopped screaming and her body fell limp. Scooping her up in his arms bridal style, the medic 'bot hurried back to his med bay. "You can't be in here," he said, before shitting and locking the door in the faces of the twins, much to their frustration.

As Ratchet started to examine Alaina, he couldn't find anything that was wrong, at first. Of course, he didn't expect her to start screaming like she was getting brutally murdered again. _'What? But the sedative…_' went through his mind before he grabbed her arms, easily restraining her. "What hurts, Alaina?" he asked her firmly. Shaking her head, she reached for her left leg, grabbing at it around the calf area. Getting his answer, the CMO injected her with another sedative, this one stronger than the last.

He quickly performed x-rays on her leg, and was shocked at what showed up. "What? How is this possible!" He quickly contacted his leader on a private line. **"Optimus, I believe we have a situation."**

"**What is it, Ratchet?"** the Prime asked. He, along with the rest of the Autobots and a few unlucky humans, had heard the bone-chilling screams coming from the infirmary.

"**It appears as if Alaina has shards of…metal, imbedded in her bone structure.**

* * *

**A/N:** Well, here's the next one! Chapter ten is going to be insanely long, so please be patient with me! I have to write the chapter eleven outline before I start on chapter ten story, then I have to write out and type up chapter ten itself.

Please review, and tell me what you think!

I didn't get that many reviews last chapter, so it kind of made me sad...

More reviews means quicker updates!

-ZH


	10. Welcome to the Family

_**Love is Dead**_

SideswipexOC

_Chapter Ten_

**Welcome to the Family**

**0-0-0**

_Hey kid, do I have your attention?__  
__I know the way you've been livin'__  
__Life's so wreckless, tragedy endless__  
__Welcome to the family__  
__Hey! There's something missing__  
__Only time will alter your vision__  
__Never in question, lethal injection__  
__Welcome to the family_

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

"So, tell us what exactly happened," Optimus Prime said. Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were in his office, discussing what had happened with Alaina.

"Well, we were woken up by her screaming," Sideswipe started. "And when Sunny and I couldn't get her to calm down, we called in the Hatchet." Ratchet growled slightly at the nickname. He projected the x-rays he had taken of Alaina's leg against the wall.

"This is her left leg, x-rays of her tibia and fibula," a laser pointed out the dark splotches that appeared on the bone. "These appear to be metallic in nature, but I'm not totally sure," he told them.

"Well, why don't you do your job properly and find out!" Sunstreaker growled out. The CMO sighed.

"It is not that simple, Sunstreaker. To do that, I would need to perform surgery on her, and only then would I know what has caused her pain and how it can be removed.

Alaina woke up in a hospital bed in the med bay, more than a little bit confused. Her leg hurt with a vague, dull pain and the only thing she remembered was waking up the twins. Seeing the medical chief working on a table a little ways away from her, she sighed in relief. "Ratchet?" After he turned around, she continued, "I just…what's wrong with me?"

"There appears to be a foreign object embedded in your leg, in the bone. For me to know any more about it, I will have to perform an operation," he explained to her. Fear shot through her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Why? Can't you like, scan it and see what it is or something?" she asked frantically. He shook his head in a negative.

"No, I'm afraid not. It appears to be Cybertronian in nature, but that's all I could tell from the x-ray. It could be potentially fatal, and we need to know, Alaina." She sighed, and a frown appeared on her face. She thought about it for a long time, before slowly nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll do it. Uh, when will it happen?" she inquired.

"I will be ready for you tomorrow, at 10:30 in the morning," he set the appointment. Alaina nodded, holding her hands together in front of her to stop them from shaking. Once she was sure that he had finished talking with her and was back to work at his table, she allowed herself to show her fear. Reaching out through the bond, she tried to reach the twins.

'**Sunstreaker, Sideswipe? You guys there?'** she tentatively prodded at them. The response was almost immediate.

'**Yes, sweetspark?'**

'**Yeah, Alaina?'** came at the same time, from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker respectively.

'**D-do you think you two could come to the med bay, p-please?'** she pleaded.

'**What's wrong?'** they both demanded at the same time. She could feel them drawing closer with each passing second. It wasn't long before they stormed through the doors of the med bay simultaneously.

"What's wrong, Alaina?" Sideswipe asked as he and his yellow counterpart stopped at her bed side. The two of them couldn't help but feel shock at the fact that she had called them to the infirmary by using the bond they shared. Apparently, it ran deeper than they had originally thought.

"Ratchet and I…we've scheduled surgery for tomorrow morning," she told them. Both sets of optics shot to said medic's back, where he ignored them and continued his work.

"For the metal in your leg?" Sunny asked. She nodded, glad that the CMO was allowing her to explain everything on her own.

"Well don't worry about it. We'll be with you the whole time; and the Hatchet is good at what he does. You'll be fine," Sides reassured her. She nodded slowly and he hugged her, his other half hesitating slightly before joining in.

The next day came all too quickly for everyone. Alaina was already in her hospital gown in the med bay, sitting on a berth by 10:00 am. The sooner, she figured, was all the better. Both of her bonded were there, standing in front of her. Ratchet was setting up the room where the operation was going to take place.

"Are you ready to go, Alaina?" he asked after he had finished. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. He picked up a syringe and injected her with the pre-surgery anesthetic. With how she had reacted the first time he had knocked her out, he was taking precautionary measures and putting her on an I.V. drip. He shot a look at the twins when they made to follow after him. "You two need to leave. Go sit in the waiting room if you're that anxious," he snapped.

The two looked at the limp body of the human they were bonded with before leaving the med bay, too worried to put up much of a fight. Ratchet took Alaina into the OR. After he had made the necessary, last minute adjustments, he transformed his finger into a scalpel and made the first incision. He cut deep into her muscles and tissues easily, reaching the bone – and the metal fragment – quickly. As he was making the cut though, more than just blood seeped out. The normally red fluid was tainted with the bright, glowing blue liquid that fueled the Cybertronians – Energon.

Digging deeper, his optics widened when he uncovered the metal shard fully. It appeared to be merging itself with her bone structure. Transforming another digit, he carefully drew the Energon from her leg, keeping it stored in a vial for further study. Examining the metal carefully, he realized that there was no way for him to remove it without harming the bone. Retreating from his work, he carefully stitched up the incision and put a salve on it to speed up the healing process before wrapping it up.

Upon waking, Alaina's vision was clouded by bright yellow and crimson red. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe hovered over her. When they saw that she was indeed awake, they smiled – well, Sunny's was more of a smirk than anything. "You're awake! How're you feeling?" Sides asked her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before answering.

"I-I'm good. A little…groggy, but good, nonetheless," she said. "And my leg hurts a lot less."

"Good! We just got back from patrol, so we thought we'd come to check up on you," the red twin said. The CMO made his way over. He nodded to the twins and they stepped aside – surprisingly without a work.

"So, I'm guessing you three would like to know about what, exactly, went on during the surgery?" he questioned. The three in question gave him a blank stare in return, making him sigh. "Very well. While we wait for the incision wound to properly heal, you will have to walk using the assistance of crutches…" and he went on to explain exactly what he did in the surgery, and more importantly, what he found. At the end, he finished with a, "and we'll do frequent checkups to see how it is progressing." Alaina nodded, already dreading the visits. After getting the okay to leave, the trio headed back to the Autobot hangar, Alaina sitting comfortably in Sideswipe's palm while Sunstreaker carried her crutches.

Three weeks passed by quickly. Only a faint scar lingered on Alaina's calf as a result of her surgery, and the pains she felt since had been few and far between. She made her way to the infirmary – it was time for a check up with the Hatchet.

"So I trust that you've not had any more pain?" he asked her while running scans on her body. She shook her head.

"No. There are some brief pains, but definitely nothing like the ones before."

"Curious…" the medic trailed off. "It appears as if the metal is just creeping along your bone structure," he told her. Alaina's eyes widened.

"W-what does this mean?" The CMO sighed.

"I believe it is a result of the bond you share with the twins…" he trailed off.

"Ratchet, quit stalling and tell me what is wrong with me!" she demanded. He stared at her in shock for a moment before clearing his throat – or the Cybertronian equivalent.

"The point is this, Alaina. You are turning into a Cybertronian. There's no other way to explain this."

Three more weeks passed quickly. Alaina had had two surgeries in that time period to try and stop the progression of Energon, to no avail. She had to use her crutches at all times now, because her legs were constantly adjusting. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been avoiding her like the plague, and she truly didn't know why. It was starting to worry her.

Lennox and Epps had been very helpful in assisting her around the hangar whenever they could. Only a very few select members of N.E.S.T knew about what had been happening to her. Mainly the human medical team, Lennox and Epps, so they could help her if she started to have an attack and Ratchet was unable to be there.

The end of the third week was approaching when Alaina asked for assistance from Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz. She had finally had enough of her bonded, both of them, ignoring and avoiding her. Since she had been sleeping in the med bay so that Ratchet could better monitor her, Ironhide and Jazz had a plan – well, Jazz had come up with it, and told Ironhide what his part in it was – to get the two trouble-makers to the infirmary. Then the CMO would keep them there. At least, that's what they had told her. When she had asked why they were so willing to help her, she had been told that, in matters of the spark, everyone needed a little help sometime.

When the day came, Jazz pushed a banged up Sides and Sunny into the med bay. Ratchet subtly closed and locked the doors behind them as he walked to where they were standing. Both of them looked around for Alaina nervously. Not seeing her immediately, they allowed themselves to relax slightly.

"What the slag happened to you two?" the CMO asked, pushing them down on separate berths.

"Ironhide was having a bad day, apparently," Sideswipe muttered.

"The fragger scratched my paint!" Sunny whined, inspecting his arm closely. Ratchet glared at them, turning around and picking something up off of his work table and turning back around. Alaina sat in his palm, shocking the twins. He set her down on a berth opposite them, folding her arms. She waiting until the medic had closed his office door behind him to speak.

"Why have you guys been avoiding me?" she questioned. Despite her trying to act tough, her voice cracked on the last word. Sides' optics softened immediately.

"Sweetspark, we never meant to hurt you…"

"But you did!" At that statement, tears welled up in her eyes and Sunstreaker's resolve broke as he felt the pain they had unintentionally put her through via their bond.

"It's our fault that you're like this. In pain all of the time," the yellow mech told her quietly.

"We thought…if we stayed away and distanced ourselves from you, then maybe you wouldn't hurt anymore," Sides finished. The tears Alaina tried so hard to hold back released, making trails down her cheeks.

"You guys are so…_stupid_!" she shouted. Ignoring the startled looks she got from the two, she continued. "I fucking _love_ you! _Both_ of you! Nothing is going to change that, even all of the pain in the world." All was silent for a few moments, then the twins rose as one and wrapped their arms carefully around Alaina. Wiping her eyes with a smile, she kissed both mechs on their lip plates.

Ratchet chose that moment to come out of his office. Seeing that everything was cleared up, he quickly ushered the reunited trio out of the door. "I don't want to see you two in here again," he warned. As he pushed them out, he made the necessary repairs they needed.

The next day, Jazz and Alaina were in the Autobot's main hangar, talking about music. "So, you gotta listen to it, it's one of the _best_ songs, serious-" Alaina cut off, her eyes widening.

"Alaina? Lil' lady, wha's da matt'r?" Jazz asked. She turned pained eyes up to him.

"G-get Ratchet…please," she begged before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, crying out in pain. The silver saboteur immediately commed the medic while picking Alaina up carefully. She screamed once more before blacking out.

Ratchet had the med bay doors open and he was waiting by the time Jazz got there. He immediately set her on a table reserved for surgery and injected an anesthetic I.V. into her arm. He scanned her repeatedly, looking for the problem while he sanitized everything he needed. As soon as he was sure the anesthetic had kicked in, he transformed his index finger into a scalpel and made the first incision. His optic almost couldn't believe what they saw; it made him glad that she hadn't been alone.

Energon had built up again. Only, this time it had migrated up to surround her lungs. The buildup had caused a lack of oxygen intake, thus making her pass out. Ratchet carefully extracted the glowing blue liquid while contacting the twins and letting them know what had happened. Containing the Energon in a glass vial, he wasn't surprised when the doors to the med bay opened shortly after. Pointing at a metal berth, he closed Alaina up before disconnecting her I.V. turning around, he saw Sunstreaker sitting where he had previously pointed, surprisingly silent.

"She had Energon build up around her lungs. It caused her to pass out," the CMO explained. The yellow bot nodded. Sideswipe was out on patrol and wouldn't be relieved for another hour yet, so he was her only visitor. He reached out to her through their bond.

'**Alaina.'** He felt surprise, shock and confusion seep through. **'C'mon femme. You can't be weak like this.'**

'**Well I'm sorry if I couldn't breathe…what happened to me, anyways?'** she asked. He explained her situation to her with a smirk. After, he allowed her to rest.

"She'll be fine," he told Ratchet on his way out.

Yet another week passed by. Alaina was restricted to the med bay; she wasn't even allowed to walk around the base with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker anymore. By then, both of her legs had made the transformation from human to Cybertronian. One day when Jolt was organizing his own tools, she had asked him what he thought about what was happening to her.

"I believe you are becoming a Cybertronian. Primus must not want you to die in a vorn and leave the twins sparkbroken," he told me. It made her realize exactly how lucky she had become. A few hours passed before her twins were relieved of their duties and came to see her.

"Hey guys, guess what!" And she repeated what Jolt had told her. Their reactions were the opposite of what she had expected. Instead of being elated, they appeared worried. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Don't you understand? This could kill you!"

"You could be forced to take part in a government experiment for all we know!" They took turns telling her.

"We all know that Optimus wouldn't let that happen! And now, I won't _die_ in sixty or so years!" she retaliated. Ratchet chose that unfortunate moment to return from his Energon break. "Hey Hatchet, how exactly is my transformation going to take place?" she asked him. He released air from his vents in a sigh and walked over to the trio.

"From what my observations have told me, they will continue upwards, with your brain being the last part of you to change. I assume your internal organs will change into their Cybertronian equivalent," he paused and vented again. "It will also continue to be quite painful."

True to the medic's word, Alaina's changes were increasingly painful and were also getting more and more frequent. A lot of changes had occurred in a fairly short amount of time, and how half of her body was of Cybertronian make, while the other was still human. Where the two met was extremely tender, but only marked by an angry red line that wound around her mid-section. The twins had not left her side since her transformations had started happened more and more often. Their patrol had been taken over by a reluctant Mirage and an eager Hound on Optimus' orders.

Wheeljack had told the two that he had been working on a surprise for Alaina in his lab. He was rarely seen away from the large room. The humans had learned to stay clear of it after the first few explosions had occurred. No matter how often the twins had pestered him, the scientist would not let them know what it was.

"In as little as three weeks, your body should convert completely," Ratchet told Alaina after running a daily check-up on her. She scoffed and closed her eyes.

"What a wonderful birthday present to me, to be in pain," she muttered to herself. 'Sides quickly looked up what she meant on the web and told his twin.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"Uh…October 3rd," she told them. "Why?" she asked apprehensively. Grinning mischievously, they ignored her.

Two and a half weeks passed with her in almost constant pain, no matter how many drugs were pumped through her system. Alaina was in the middle of yet another transformation, and the pain was steadily increasing, beyond that she had felt so far. Letting out a whimper, her body convulsed once, twice, and was still.

"Ratchet! What's going on?" Her twins yelled in unison. The CMO gave them a dark look while he ran constant scans and did what he could for her.

"Her heart has made the transformation; she has a spark now," he told them quietly. "Her brain will be next…"

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I honestly don't know…"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is! 9 pages in word, and over 3000 words. It's my longest chapter yet!

_So, let's make those reviews match, 'kay?_

_I haven't been getting many lately, and I fear that people are loosing interest in it...So show me it's not true, kay?_

_Thanks for reading_

_-ZH_


	11. MUST READ

_**IMPORTANT**_

_**AUTHOR'S **_

_**NOTE**_

* * *

Okay guys. I have a dilemma. I have lost my inspiration to write Love is Dead.

So.

To try and fix this problem of mine, I'm going to ask you, my faithful readers, to help me!

Any ideas you want me to incorporate – throw them my way.

If you have any questions (for me or any character) ask away! I'll do a Q&A type thing!

Any more suggestions will be more than welcome!

**Also**!

I am contemplating on whether or not to re-write the prequel, Endlessly, She Said. Making it longer, and over-all a better story. What do you guys think?

PLEASE HELP ME. If you don't, then I'm afraid Love is Dead is going to be dead, permanently.

Love,

Zayren Heart.


	12. Strut

_**Love is Dead**_

SideswipexOC

_Chapter Eleven_

_**Strut**_

* * *

**0-0-0**

_You got something to say  
Your hands are tied  
Open your mouth, open it wide  
Let the freedom begin  
Get on the floor, just let it drive  
Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot?  
Feel the fire within_

_I wanna see you strut_  
_C'mon walk for me_  
_Strut_  
_How you wanna be_

**0-0-0**

* * *

A week had passed since Alaina's body had completed the change from organic to Cybertronian. After Ratchet had – forcefully – removed the panicking twins from the room, he had hurried to get her stabilized. Fortunately, it hadn't taken long, but she hadn't woken up since then.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't too worried about her, which surprised the rest of the Autobots immensely. When asked about it, they simply told them that they could _feel_ her. Through the bond that the twin Lamborghinis had with the recently changed human, they could _feel _that she was doing alright. Instinctively, they knew that she would wake up. When that would be was the mystery. They left that part up to her.

Wheeljack had been particularly eager for her to wake up. The explosions in his lab had been more and more frequent as he worked on a – in his words – _special_ project. When asked, he simply said that it was a gift for Alaina. After much badgering from the twins, and a few well placed threats, they managed to weasel it out of him. He got his chance to debut it shortly after he finished, for Alaina woke up from her coma in a little over a week.

At first, Alaina was confused. The last thing she remembered was being in a shit ton of pain. Now, all she felt was a general numb feeling, gently throbbing through her body. Opening her eyes, she recognized the all too familiar landscape of the medical bay. Although she didn't recall being able to see things with such…clarity. She reasoned that it must be a side-effect of her transformation. It would make sense, at least. She was also hooked up to various machines that monitored her various bodily functions, and one that was apparently connected to Ratchet because soon after she regained consciousness he appeared in the med bay.

"You're awake!" he said upon reaching her bed side. Immediately, he began running scans and tests on her. Jolt arrived second later and took over while Ratchet stood near her head.

"So, what exactly happened? All I remember is being in a hell of a lot of pain…" she trailed off and waiting for the medic's response.

"Well, it is as I've predicted, really. You're fully Cybertronian now," he explained. "Meaning that you have a spark, and Energon running through cables, and wires acting as tendons. You're one of us, with a human shell." Alaina was quiet for a few minutes, processing the new information, while Jolt finished his tests and handed the results to the CMO.

"So then…what's going to happen to me now?"

"Optimus Prime would like to speak with you once you have fully recovered and are cleared for full health – which can take a few days to a few weeks, depending. You also have a fairly important decision to make," he told her with a slight smile.

"And what would that be?"

"You have the choice to remain in the form you have now, as a Pretender bot, or – thanks to Wheeljack – you can have a true Cybertronian form, like the rest of the bots on the base," he informed her.

"Wait, so I could be a big bot, like you guys?" she questioned. At his affirmative nod, she continued, "but how would that work?" Sighing, he quickly explained it to her. Basically, he would do a simple surgical procedure, transferring her spark from her pretender form to that of the proto-form that Wheeljack had built for her. She would then choose an alternative form and her body would adapt accordingly.

"Wow," she sighed. "That's…a lot to take in. Look Ratch, I'm tired; can I have some time to think about it?" The CMO nodded and left her to rest and think about her decision.

The next morning, Alaina was pleasantly surprised to see both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing at her bedside. "Hey guys," she said with a slight blush. Now that both of them had been using and therefore reinforcing the bond that they shared, they had all grown closer together. And the small acts of kindness – like them showing up unexpectedly – never failed to make her blush.

"Hey sweetspark," they said in unison, both wearing the same sexy smirk. She blushed again.

"How are you feeling?" Sideswipe asked her, concern washing over his faceplates. Smiling slightly, she nodded.

"Of course I am. You know me," she laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood. Light laughs came from the two mechs.

"So, are you going to change forms, then?" Sunstreaker asked while crossing his arms over his chest. She shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. Which form would you guys prefer?" she asked. Incredulous looks answered her. "What?" she questioned self-consciously.

"Sweetspark, we'll be happy with whatever form you choose. No matter what you look like, you're still you," the crimson twin told her softly.

"Yeah, and we love it, so choose what you want," the yellow mech said gruffly, his faceplates heating up in the Cybertronian form of a blush.

"Well, if I choose to be a big bot like you guys, would I be able to also have a holo-form like you guys?" she asked the two. Sides gave her an affirmative answer. "Really? Then, I guess I'll make the change. After all, Wheeljack did all of that work, and I wouldn't want it to go to waste. I do have _one_ condition, though,"

"And what would that be?" Sunny asked, raising an optic ridge. Alaina smirked.

"You guys have to pick out my alt mode for me, 'kay?"

"Alright, alright. Oh, and sweetspark? Don't let Wheeljack know that you know about the proto-form. It was supposed to be a surprise."

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Ratchet performed the procedure the next day. It was surprisingly simple, and she didn't even need to be knocked out for it. He simply applied a numbing agent and opened her chest. She had to admit, it was pretty strange to see her insides – and mechanical insides at that. After he opened her up, he cut off some lines before telling her that she would blank out for a moment before re-awakening in her new body. Right after he said that, he removed her spark and quickly placed it into the proto-form. Almost immediately, the optics brightened to a beautiful shade of blue.

"Don't more, Alaina," he informed her briefly, already doing tests to make sure that everything was in proper working order. "Can you hear me?" At her nod, he continued, "say something."

"How do I look?" Sighing, Ratchet made her move all limbs and phalanges before giving her the okay.

"Now, don't try to move too much; get used to everything first, _okay_?" he told her, stressing the last word.

Sideswipe quickly entered the room. He helped her get used to her new form, poking fun when she would trip over her feet or forget how strong she was and dent something. Her proto-form was silver, with barely any armor on it – being made up of mostly wires and cables. A fact that Sideswipe never let her forget.

"Okay, are you ready to see your new alt mode?" he asked her once she had gotten the hang of walking.

"Are you kidding? Of course!" she exclaimed. Her voice had changed slightly; it now held a musical quality to it that it most definitely didn't have before.

"Well, since you're basically naked," he paused to give her a lecherous smirk, resulting in her glaring at him. "Sunny has it in our room. We're not going to let anyone else see ya like this, after all." With that, she followed the twin carefully to his shared chambers. When he opened the door with an unnecessary flourish, her jaw dropped.

Sitting in front of her was an ice blue, 2012 Porsche 911 Turbo.

"H-how the hell did you get this?" she breathed out. Sunstreaker's triumphant smirk met her optics.

"I have my ways," was all he said. After the twins instructed her on how to do it, Alaina scanned the sexy car and watched, transfixed, as he armor grew and shifted accordingly. When it was done, she threw her arms out and spun around.

"Well?"

The looks on the twins faces made her blush scarlet. Intense longing, desire, lust and even love managed to fuse together into one unexplainable facial feature that both of the twins had.

"You look…" Sideswipe started.

"Fucking sexy," Sunny finished, feeling that the Earth slang was _very_ appropriate for how the femme looked. He came up and wrapped his arms around her carefully, running his hands up and down the panels of her arms.

"You said it perfectly, Sunny," Sides remarked as he ran a hand down her back, dropping dangerously low before going back up and repeating the motion. Alaina shuddered, feeling absolute pleasure from their ministrations. The twins each laid their head on one of her shoulders, taking air in deeply through their vents.

"We need to introduce her to the others, now that she has her new look," the red mech muttered, his voice sending pleasant tingles through her body. Sunny sighed and nodded his head, straightening up reluctantly. He knew that if they were left alone for much longer, the three of them wouldn't be leaving the room for a long, long while. The two helped Alaina walk to the main hangar since she was still a bit unsteady on her feet. When they arrived, the 'bots were standing around, just talking and relaxing, and at the trio's approach, they stopped and turned to face her.

"Uh…hi," she muttered shyly. Optimus Prime stepped forward.

"Alaina, I would like to ask you something." When she didn't interrupt, he continued, "would you like to join the Autobot's faction, and help us win the war against the Decepticons, or would you like to remain a Neutral party?"

"Are you serious?" she asked incredulously. "I thought that the answer would be obvious; I will gladly join you in your fight," she said, making the regal leader smile. "I'm surprised that you even had to ask."

* * *

**A/N:** _Well here it is! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this one out... I haven't really been feeling 100 % recently. _

_BUT!_

_I have an announcement~_

_100th reviewer will get a prize of their choosing! It could be (almost...) anything! Same thing for the 115th reviewer! So let's see if we can get 115 reviews for this story with this chapter, yeah?_

_Please review, guys. It seriously doesn't take that long, and it makes me update so much faster if I get a lot of reviews._

_AND! IMPORTANT! I have to write 500 pages (typed) in 30 days' time, so this story will be put on the back burner for a bit. I'll try to spare some time to work on it, but my new project has first priority._

_Thanks for reading,_

_ZH._


	13. We Didn't Start the Fire

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

Chapter Twelve

_We Didn't Start the Fire_

**-0-0-0-**

_We didn't start the fire__  
__It was always burning__  
__Since the world's been turning__  
__We didn't start the fire__  
__No we didn't light it__  
__But we tried to fight it_

**0-0-0**

* * *

As a newly recruited Autobot, Alaina was required to go through a series of training regiments. Each 'bot helped out, but she spent the majority of her time with Ironhide - who taught her the basics of weaponry and how to use her plasma canons - and the twins, who loved to tag-team her. Even though they got on her nerves, immensely, she had to admit that their training was extremely effective. They would push her to her breaking point, and then after they had crushed her, would carry her to the showers and help her clean up. Many a time a bot unfortunate enough to interrupt their time together got scarred, mentally and physically.

"C'mon 'Bee, let me have a break!" Alaina pleaded through the comm. link she had established with the scout. He whirred in amusement.

"_No can do, partner,_" he sent using a radio clip from a western.

"But we've been doing this for hours!"

"_Practice makes perfect~"_

The two bots had been sneaking around the base, trying not to get detected. After the femme had helped her twins out with a prank that had required stealth, they had figured out that she had the makings of a scout. Hence her training session with the Autobot's best, Bumblebee.

"Okay, we're done. It's Mirage's turn with you now," the yellow and black bot said as he popped up in front of her.

"God damn it."

Needless to say, the two Cybertronians hadn't gotten along since the espionage master arrived. As she met up with the scowling mech, she decided that she had finally had enough. When he realized that she wasn't following after him like usual, Mirage turned and folded his arms across his chassis. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"I want to know why the Pit you hate me so fragging much!" she demanded, copying his posture. His optic widened almost comically, brightening in their color in response to his surprise.

"W-what do you mean? I do not _hate_ you."

"Well, you certainly don't _like_ me, either," she argued.

"I just don't…understand you," he admitted regretfully. Ever since he had realized that the human had a bond with not one, but _two_ of his comrades, he had been confused. Why did someone not even of their species – originally, at least – bond with them? It didn't make any sense. None at all. Then there was the fact that she didn't have any other family, which also made him wonder about her.

"You…don't understand me?" she asked, shocked. When he shook his head with a shrug, she sighed. "There's not really much to…_understand_ about me, really. I lost my home and my family in a fire a few years ago. Because of that, I lived on the streets. Then Bumblebee and Jazz found me, and they took me here… Obviously, no one expected what happened to happen. But," she paused and a loving smile took over her face. "I wouldn't change it for anything. I love the twins, both of them, and I can only hope that they feel for me a fraction of what I feel for them," she finished. After she realized what exactly she had told him, her faceplates turned deep red. Mirage stood silently for a moment before turning around and walking in the direction he had been going.

"W-what? Hey! Where are you going?" She cried after him. Without turning around, he replied.

"Well, we have to train, don't we youngling?" Growling in – almost – fake anger at the jab to her age, Alaina grinned and ran after him.

"Guys, I'm bored."

"Well that's not our problem! We're bored too, y'know," the yellow mech's voice came through her radio. The blue Porsche had been put on patrol with the two pranksters. When she had heard that she was _actually_ going to be doing something outside of the base, she had been ecstatic. Then she realized that patrol was just going around the perimeter of Tranquility. Multiple times. And nothing else. So, needless to say, she was bored out of her processor.

"Well why can't we do something a little more…fun?" She asked. Her engine revved with impatience and her headlights flickered. She heard two engines come up from behind her and the Lamborghinis pulled up on either side of her.

"Like what?" Sideswiped questioned as he pulled just a little bit in front of her. Sunny's engine revved with annoyance as he got ahead of his brother. Alaina giggled quietly before her engine exploded and she sped ahead of the two, startling them both.

"HEY!" They shouted simultaneously as they shot after her. The trio raced around the dusty back roads of the town for the majority of their patrol. The twins were letting Alaina win for the most part, when she abruptly stepped on the breaks, fishtailing slightly as she skid to a stop. The yellow Lamborghini slid into a 180, his twin following shortly behind him.

"What's up, Alaina?" he asked urgently, scanning his surroundings.

"Do you see that?" she asked them. They turned in the direction that she was facing, only to see a cloud of dust. The sound of powerful engines then reached their audio receptors.

"Oh those are just probably the street racers," Sides told her. Her headlights brightened. "And no, you can't go race." Her engine sputtered for a second.

"What? Why not?" she complained.

"Because you don't have a holo-form yet, and that would be giving ourselves away to the humans!" Sunny said, his engine growling with annoyance. It almost shocked her that they didn't say it was because street racing is illegal, but then she reminded herself – these are the twins, they wouldn't care anyways.

"Fine, fine…" she grumbled, turning around to go back the way they came.

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

"How was your patrol?" Optimus Prime asked the trio after they had returned back to the base. Sighing, the three replied in unison.

"Boring." The Prime chuckled deeply and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Optimus?" Alaina stopped the leader as he was about to walk away.

"Yes, Alaina?"

"When do you think I'll be able to get a holo-form of my own?" she asked anxiously.

"Ratchet will have to finish the prep work on the chip that allows you to activate it first. I suggest you go and ask him," he said with a smile. Nodding, she went off to find the CMO.

The next day, the medic had finished with her chip and called her into the med bay, quickly installing it into her CPU. "Okay," he said, giving her a pointed look that told her to pay attention. "Once the chip has downloaded into your core processor, it will tell you how to activate your holo-form. It's very instinctual, so you shouldn't have any problems with it. But, if you do, let me know _immediately_. Also, I feel I should inform you on the fact that you will most likely look a little different from how you looked as a human," he explained. Nodding, she felt the download complete.

"So, can I activate it now?" she asked him. He nodded and she transformed quickly, a faint flash of blue indicating that it had worked. She slowly stepped out of her true form, the feeling of being human a little strange to her again. The medic handed her a mirror and she got a good look at herself.

Ratchet had been right, though, she had changed slightly. She was still short, no taller than 5'5", and her hair was a deep, rich brown that reached her mid-back in thick waves. Her eyes were now the brilliant, electric blue that all Autobots had, and she was more toned than she had been as a human. Clothes had immediate formed, too, to her thanks. A bright blue tank-top, the colour of her true form, was covering her top-half while slightly baggy boy-jeans covered her bottom. Tattered classic-style Chucks were on her feet.

She liked it.

* * *

**0-0-0**

_**Sunstreaker's POV**_

**0-0-0**

* * *

Sunstreaker was hanging out in the main hangar for the Autobots with his twin and Jazz when he heard the tell-tale revving of his spark bond's engine. As one being, the twins perked up and looked towards the door. A moment later she drove through, stopping in front of the trio of friends. A blue light flickered into being before her holo-form stepped out of the vehicle.

"Wow…" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe muttered in unison, their sparks starting to pound a little bit faster than normal.

"Hey there lil' lady," Jazz said, bending down to peer at her. "I see you've got your holo-form all figured out, ya?"

"Yup! How do you guys like it?" she asked, giving a little twirl. The twins stayed speechless, and Jazz laughed at them.

"Well, I think you've got them hooked," he teased, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. Alaina stood up on her tip-toes and peered over his shoulder, only to laugh at the looks on her bondeds' faces.

"Well I sure hope so!" she teased. Sideswipe shook himself out of his thoughts and transformed down, activating his own holo-form.

"Damn, Alaina…" he whistled as he walked around her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I like it," he grinned. She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Well I had hoped you would!" She looked over at her yellow counterpart. "What's with him?" she asked, prodding at his part of the bond. All she received was a feeling of awe and desire, making her blush red. Sides snickered.

"He's a little lost in his thoughts…" he said. Sunstreaker scowled at his brother as he followed their lead, his holo-form stopping in front of her.

"What can I say, my bonded's a hot one," he said with a smirk. The red mech scoffed.

"_Your_ bonded?"

"_Yes, __**my**_ bonded."

Alaina giggled at their brotherly bickering and her holo-form dispersed, her driving off to leave them to their problems.

"Okay, she's gone now," Jazz told them. The twins abruptly stopped arguing and transformed back into their bi-pedal modes.

"Okay, so as I was saying, the streamers should go along this wall, it would be more artistic," Sunny stated as their plans that Alaina had unknowingly interrupted continued.

They just couldn't believe that she had forgotten about her on birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, here's an update for you! You can thank _Mercedes Wolfcry_ for this, she got me watching TF Prime and then I just HAD to write more! (By the way, if you haven't already, go read her story _Grab it by the Horns, _it's amazing, AND about the twins!) **

**I'm thinking about writing some one-shots, so any requests are appreciated! Just something so that I don't get bored with this story, 'cause I wouldn't want that to happen...**

**So PM me some suggestions!**

**Also, I didn't get NEARLY the amount of reviews that I wanted for the last chapter, so...Let's pick it up a bit, 'kay guys? Please! Even if it's just a 'good chappie' then I'll be happy!**

**I'm done talking your guys' ears off, so yeah!**

**REVIEW!**

**-ZH**


	14. Wild in the Streets

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

_Chapter Thirteen_

**Wild in the Streets**

* * *

**0-0-0**

_Sometimes this town ain't pretty  
But you know it ain't so bad  
Just like a girl who looks so happy  
When inside she's so sad  
In here we got this code of honor  
Nobody's going down  
You don't walk in vain  
Through the kid's parade  
'Cause this is my hometown_

**0-0-0**

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in an astonishingly good mood. Unknown to Alaina, the twins had finished their plans for Alaina's surprise party, with the help of a certain silver saboteur of course. The Lamborghini twins had told the other bots as soon as they had finalized their plans. To their shock, everybot, even Ironhide, was all for it. They had even managed to get Optimus Prime to agree to help them plan out how exactly they were going to manage the party – without Alaina finding out. Unfortunately for them, though, they didn't pay enough attention to their own actions.

Alaina had gotten suspicious of them. Both of them. Usually, the two would be at her side as often as possible, either helping her get used to her new status as an Autobot, or just enjoying each other's company. But, that had changed; and it had changed extremely abruptly.

Whenever the newly turned femme had tried to spend time with her bonded, either one of them, they had changed the subject or made up an excuse to leave her alone. And it worried her. A lot. One day, she managed to corner the two of them in their room as they were trying to leave.

"Okay you two, what's up?" she asked abruptly. The twins exchanged look of shock and worry.

"What do you mean?" they asked as one.

"I _mean_, why have you two been avoiding me?" Alaina looked to the ground and her optics dimmed to a dark blue hue. She immediately felt a dampening in the bond she shared with them, and her spark ached terribly in response.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alaina," Sunstreaker said, cocking his hip out in a very feminine fashion. Sideswipe smirked at his brother's posture and crossed his servos across his chassis.

"Yeah, nothing's _wrong_ with us," the red mech stated, rolling his optics. Why would she have reason to think anything was wrong, after all? All they were doing was planning a surprise party. She didn't see it that way, of course.

As she was about to reply to their negative comments, the twins quickly brushed past her. The last thing that they needed was for her to figure out what they were planning. Furious, Alaina could do nothing but stare at their retreating backs. She was stumped. If they said nothing was wrong, then why were they _acting_ like something was? Why would they have reason to lie to her?

She then decided to head to the gym the Autobots had constructed for training purposes. There was nothing like beating the shit out of a punching bag to relieve yourself of your problems. And that was what she had planned on doing.

As she stormed into the training room, she glanced around briefly. The only other bot in there was Ironhide, and he was at the shooting range, firing away. Praying that he didn't see her – or if he did, to not approach her - Alaina stood in front of the bot-sized punching bag stoically. Raising herself up on her toes, she raised her fists in front of her and started hitting the bag repeatedly.

Why on _earth_ would the twins be ignoring her, she wondered as she swung a fist back and ruthlessly brought it back to the bag, sending it creaking ominously on its chain. Were they ashamed of her, now that she had changed forms? But they had acted as if they _liked_ her in this form – even better than when she had been human-sized. She understood that the two of them were, in fact, her sparkmates, and as such would never even think about rejecting her, but she couldn't help but wonder…

Ironhide startled her by placing a hand on her shoulder, making her swing around in shock. When she realized who exactly it was that had interrupted her beating of the bag, she relaxed her stance. "What do you want?" she asked him. He raised his optic ridge at her tone.

"Don't get testy with me, femme," he growled out. "Now, what's been bothering your processor?" he questioned. She sighed and her frame slumped dejectedly.

"It's just…the twins have been avoiding me…" she admitted sheepishly. "And I don't know why. They just won't tell me! And every time I try and talk with them, they make up some lame excuse to leave the room I'm in!" She lowered her optics to the ground. "I just don't want them to start regretting their decision to be with me…"

The weapons specialist stood before her in silence, contemplating her words. Silently, he placed a large hand on her helm. "You have nothing to worry about, youngling," he said, surprisingly soft. She looked up at him with wide optics.

"Why not?"

"Because, those two love you more than you can imagine," he told her gruffly. He wasn't used to speaking about matters of the spark. Ever. "If you're so worried about it, then go into the main hangar. That's where they are at the moment," he told her.

Alaina was slightly shocked that she had just had a spark – to – spark with Ironhide of all mechs. She didn't even think that the weapons specialist had had it in him. She couldn't deny the fact that she was glad, though. He had helped her more than she ever thought he could.

Stretching out her tense cables, she exhaled and slowly started walking towards the main hangar. As she wandered through the halls, she absently noticed the absence of any other bots, and most humans, in the halls. The corridors were usually flooded with life of all sorts, and yet they were completely empty. Shrugging it off, she turned the corner to go into the hangar only to stop in her tracks.

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Alaina!"

The hangar had been transformed. Streamers hung from the ceilings and balloons were floating around in all the corners. A large table filled with snacks for the humans had been erected as well as an Energon dispenser for the Transformers. They had even made a large banner with the words 'Happy Birthday Alaina' written across them elegantly.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came up to her with large grins on their faces. Each slung an arm around her shoulders, sandwiching her in between them. They led her over to the other bots, who congratulated her with smiles.

"So…is this why you've been avoiding me?" she asked them, a smile creeping up on her.

"Yeah," they nodded. "We were worried that if we talked to you for too long, we'd let something slip," Sides admitted. She felt their love seep through the bond, and it warmed her spark.

"I love it, you guys," she told them, giving each a kiss on the cheek.

Everything was going good, and everyone was happy – until the alarm sounded throughout the building.

"DECEPTICONS!" Ironhide shouted, making everyone – human and Cybertronian alike – jump into action. The bots transformed into their alt modes quickly, speeding out of the hangar and out of the base. Coordinates to the location where the Decepticon activity was appeared on everyone's optics, letting them know where to go.

"Alaina, I want you to activate your holo-form and help evacuate all humans. Please, don't join the fight unless absolutely necessary," Optimus Prime told her through a comm. link.

Reluctantly, she agreed. She knew that she would be better off helping the humans than fighting anyways. As they neared the city, her holo-form activated, gripping the steering wheel with white knuckles. It was time to kick some Decepticon aft.

* * *

**A/N: It's kinda short, but I wanted to get a chapter out tonight. I hope you guys like it! From here on out, it'll be pretty action (and Decpticon) filled. **

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to Mercedes Wolfcry xD**

**I've written a few one shots, so go check them out!**

**Love you all. Srsly.**

**-ZH**


	15. Running From Lions

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

_Chapter Fourteen_

**Running From Lions**

**0-0-0**

_Don't forget, we've got unfinished business  
Stories yet to unfold  
Tales that must be retold,  
And I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness  
Keeps me wanting…  
Keeps me wanting more_

**0-0-0**

Alaina's true body sped through the chaotic streets of the ravaged city, doing her best to avoid abandoned cars and frantic people. Pulling into a narrow alley way, she left her true body behind, using her holo-form to race back the way she came. Pushing through the throngs of humans, she stayed against the wall of a building while she tried to figure out what to do. Optimus had wanted her to evacuate the city. Meaning get the humans out. Meaning she had to move quickly.

"Hey, move!" she shouted to one person who was standing around aimlessly, looking at all of the destruction. At her shout, he quickly scurried towards the outskirts of the city. Sparing a quick glance towards her battling family, she was glad to see that both of the twins were easily crushing their Decepticon foes.

Ducking around the stationary cars and trucks, she helped people as much as she could. Hearing a screech of metal on metal, her head shot to her left, where she saw Ironhide battling it out with Barricade. The black mech roared with anger as the police cruiser managed to shoot him in the back, ripping off one of the cannons on the weapons specialist's shoulder.

Barricade rolled, crushing a minivan on his way. When he straightened, his optics zoomed straight to Alaina, who had frozen in the middle of the road. He grinned maniacally, his fangs glinting. As Ironhide recovered, Barricade transformed back into his alt mode, the sirens screaming as the red and blue lights flashed. His engine snarled as his tires spun, propelling him across the asphalt towards Alaina's still motionless body. She felt fear shoot through her body.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker simultaneously paused in their attack on Starscream, giving the seeker the opportunity to right himself and shoot across the sky, fleeing. As usual. The twins had felt the spark of fear that had gone through their sparkmate. Sideswipe prodded through his end, tentatively feeling along the thread that connected him to Alaina. All he felt was fear. Pure, untainted fear.

'_Alaina?_' he asked through it. He didn't get a response. Sunstreaker let his optics roam across the streets, searching for his beloved. When they found her, he couldn't contain the ferocious snarl that was ripped from his vocal processor. He ran towards her, transforming in order to go faster. His twin followed immediately, not one second behind.

Alaina felt the fury of the twins through the bond, and she snapped back to her senses. She turned, her shoes slipping slightly on the street as she propelled herself back the way she had come, back to her true body. Unfortunately, she forgot about the rest of the humans in the midst of her panic. Bumping into a man that just gave her a dirty look and continued on his way, she fell to the ground.

Barricade screeched to a stop inches away from her body, transforming so that his body loomed over her. The brunette glared up at him, her eyes shining with fear.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed at him.

"It's not what _I_ want, stupid femme," he grinned down at her, his hand coming down to crush her holo-form. As she dissipated into thousands of light particles, her true form roared to life, letting Barricade know where she was.

He grabbed her arm in his own, pinching sensitive cables and making her screech in pain. "You, little girl, are coming with me," he growled out.

"Like hell!" she replied, struggling in his grip.

"Alaina!" she heard Sideswipe yell.

"Get your fragging hands off of her!" Sunny screamed right after. The two were coming up behind Barricade swiftly, only to be intercepted by another Decepticon, Bonecrusher. As they battled it out, trying their hardest to get to their sparkmate, Barricade couldn't help but laugh psychotically.

"It seems that our leader would like some words with you," he informed his captive. His claws reached into her neck, pinching at an extremely sensitive nerve ending, making her body go limp in his hands. Starscream flew above him, snatching her out of his grip quickly.

"Retreat!" he hissed to his fellow Decepticons. Immediately, the ones under his reign stopped their fighting, backing away from their opponents as quickly as they could. Unfortunately, most didn't get away before suffering a few bullet holes.

"_Alaina!_" the twins bellowed in unison as they watched her unconscious body leave with Starscream. They simultaneously transformed, speeding after them.

"**Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, return to base, immediately!**" Optimus demanded over the comm. links. **"We need to plan.**"

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm feeling like shit.

Please review.

-ZH


	16. Wanted Dead or Alive

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

_Chapter Fifteen_

_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_

**0-0-0**

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days.  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways.  
Sometimes you tell the day.  
By the bottle that you drink.  
And times when you're alone all you do is think._

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

"**Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, return to base immediately!"** Optimus Prime ordered. The enraged twins ignored him, revving their engines and pushing themselves faster. They _had_ to save Alaina! Both of them could feel her fear reverberating through the bond, and they had felt nothing like it in their entire existence.

"_Alaina!"_ Sideswipe shouted through the bond.

"_Sides, they're taking me! I can't get away!"_ she replied, her voice frantic. Sideswipe revved his engine in anger, his tires fighting to get friction on the road.

"_Don't worry, I'm coming! Sunny and I will get you!"_

"_No, don't!"_ The twins slammed on their brakes, shocked at her exclamation. _"Listen to Optimus! Please!_" She begged before static broke up her voice, and then it was silent.

"**What are we going to do, Sunny?**" Sideswipe asked quietly through the comm. link.

"**What she wants, of course. She's smart. She'll stay out of trouble until we rescue her,**" the yellow Lamborghini said, reversing and shooting back towards the other Autobots; his tires left skid marks. Sideswipe followed slowly, still torn between following his bonded and turning around to follow his brother.

Sighing, he sped up, pulling alongside his brother as they made their way back towards their comrades. They slowed to a stop in front of their leader. Optimus Prime, in Peterbilt form, revved his engine. He was less than pleased at their direct disobedience of his orders.

"**Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. You have disobeyed a direct order,**" His voice rumbled through the open comm. links, alerting the other bots present to the situation.

"**Optimus, please, you have to let us go after her!**" Sideswipe pleaded, his engine whining with his worry. Optimus backed up, preparing to turn around and head back to base.

"**We have to regroup at base, so that we can **_**plan**_** and not rush into anything dangerous. We do not know what the Decepticons are planning to do with Alaina, and therefore need to be cautious with our next move," **the Prime said softly. He could understand why the twins would want to rush after their beloved, but he was being responsible. If they just rushed after Barricade, who knows what would happen to them – or to Alaina.

Sunstreaker didn't say a word, his engine growling noisily as he forced himself to fall in behind Ironhide. His brother fell in behind him, riding on his bumper. Both of them wanted to get their bonded back, and they knew – as much as they'd hate to admit it – that Optimus would have a better plan than them.

By the time the Autobots made it back to the base, their human team had been notified of what had happened. Lennox had gathered the NEST team, and they were waiting when the Cybertronian team – minus one member – rolled into the main hangar.

"Okay Optimus, tell us what went down," Lennox said, patting Ironhide on the hood as he passed by. The Autobots transformed, Optimus walking over to the large walkway that allowed the human members of their team to talk with them without creating a crick in their necks every time.

"Alaina was taken," The Prime regrettable informed them. The few humans present frowned in worry. They might not have interacted much with Alaina, seeing as she spent most of her time in the med bay, her room, or with the twins, but she was still one of the beings that protected their race. As a result, they cared for her well-being.

"Alright, so what's the plan big guy?" Lennox asked, crossing his arms over the top bar and leaning against it.

"We get her back, of course!" Sideswipe snapped, his retractable blades shooting out as his engine growled with fury. Ratchet glared at him, making him retract them quickly. The last thing he wanted was a wrench to the head.

"Easy, Sideswipe," Optimus said with patience. "We can't go rushing in. We need to figure out why the Decepticons have changed their tactic, taking Alaina instead of wrecking havoc," he looked towards Ratchet. "As her medic, do you have any idea why this might be?"

Ratchet thought for a moment, his hand coming up to rest at his chin. "The only possible explanation I can think of is because she was once human. If they could figure out how she was made into a Cybertronian, they could do the same to other humans, increasing the size of their army," he said, a frown marring his face. The twins' engine growled in reply.

"Would that be possible?" Ironhide asked, walking up beside the medic. Ratchet shook his head.

"Logically, it won't. But Starscream is, regrettably, a very good scientist. He might be able to find a way. It would probably require much experimentation on Alaina, though," the medic told everybody carefully. He knew it had to be said, but he didn't want to deal with what Sides and Sunny would do once they would find out what might be happening to their beloved any minute now. Checking his inventory, he was relieved when he realized that he had enough tranquilizers to sedate them if they should go into berserker mode.

"Then we need to hurry," Sunstreaker said. His now almost white optics glinted dangerously as he stood beside his brother.

"I agree," Ironhide gave his two cents, clapping Sunstreaker on the shoulder. "The sooner the better."

And so they got to planning. Lennox and Optimus didn't leave that room for the next two days, planning furiously. Sunny and Sideswipe had been trying to convince Optimus to let them _go already_ so often that they had been locked out.

Ironhide had been keeping them busy in the training room. So much so, that the dummies and machinery that littered the room was all but destroyed. Finally, the day that everyone had been waiting for had come.

"Alright N.E.S.T team, is everyone ready to go?" Lennox addressed his subordinates.

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, this is the plan…" and so the plan was set in motion.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay. Here's the next chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the shortness and the lateness! I got a job so I've been really busy lately. _

**_We got 12 reviews on the last chapter! I don't want to do this to you guys, but until there are at least 15 reviews on this chapter, I'm not updating. In the mean time, I'll be writing the next instalment. _**

_It's just the fact that I have so many hits and visitors and favs and alerts, yet it seems to me like no one is reviewing. So please, please, PLEASE review for me!._

_Also, does anyone want a Christmas interlude? _

_Thanks for reading,_

_-ZH._


	17. The Poison

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

_Chapter Sixteen_

_**The Poison**_

**0-0-0**

_Now, is your time to die.  
We've gathered here to say goodbye.  
No more, you'll cry.  
No reason left for you to fight.  
Feel pain, no more.  
Emotions never felt before.  
Where do we go.  
We go, she'll never know.  
Holding on to you to keep from falling.  
Your eyes are closing now.  
Another chapter's ending._

**0-0-0**

* * *

"**Starscream, report."**

"**Lord Megatron, we have captured the human-turned-Cybertronian female."**

"**Well done Starscream. You have not failed me this time. I will have Soundwave set up her cell. Don't take your time with this one, Starscream. Or you will be sorry."**

"**Understood, Lord Megatron,"** the seeker hissed through his comm. link. The still struggling Autobot he had captured was quickly restrained and he put on a boost of speed. After all, his _dear_ Lord Megatron wanted him to be there as quickly as possible. Starscream rolled his optics internally. The remaining Decepticons that had attacked the city with him were speeding underneath the seeker, Barricade in the lead as they raced back to their base.

Alaina growled through the gag that had been wrapped around her mouth. Trying to move her limps, she groaned in pain. The chains she had been bound with were covered in a strange substance that she didn't know about, and it burned wherever it made contact with her metal skin. Curling into a ball, she tried to lessen the contact. Seeing this, Starscream laughed in glee.

"So you've discovered your bonds, have you?" he asked her, knowing that she couldn't respond. "Yes, they're covered in a substance that I've created; it's acidic to Cybertronian armor." At this information, the captive Autobot groaned, hearing the faint sizzling that let her know she had tightened the chains around her wrists as a result of her struggles.

"Mmph!" she shouted at him, her words muffled by the gag in her mouth. Sighing in distaste, she quickly silenced herself, knowing it wouldn't do any good anyways. Her kidnapper laughed maniacally, speeding up and leaving all but Barricade behind him.

When the two arrived at the Decepticon's base, Starscream's landing jarred Alaina harshly, making her cry out in pain as her metal skin came into brutal contact with the chains once again. The seeker laughed at her pain. He transformed quickly around her, his sharp talons digging into the sensitive wires of her wrists as he held her in front of the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

"My lord, this is the subject," he said, presenting her almost like a present. Starscream pushed her forward, making her fall on her knees in front of him. She quickly stood back up, glaring fiercely at her enemy.

"Good work Starscream. You have not failed me this time," said Megatron as he circled the femme. "Show her to her new _room_," he growled, chuckling menacingly as he walked away.

Starscream kneeled while his leader disappeared down a hallway, staying on one knee until he was out of sight. Standing up swiftly, his face morphed into one of extreme annoyance.

"Barricade, take the femme to her cell," he ordered, stalking away to his own chambers while his wings twitched in pent up anger.

The Decepticon cop snarled. Sighing once Starscream was out of sight, he hauled Alaina up on her feet, ignoring the whimpers of pain that his actions brought. Giving her a shake to shut her up, he started walking at a swift walk down the hallway opposite from where the leader and his SIC had disappeared.

"Move, femme," Barricade growled out, pushing her into a small cell that had thick bars made out of a Cybertronian metal that lit up with a purple energy as soon as the Hunter slammed the cell shut. As he did so, the gag slipped out from the captured Autobot's lips.

"What are you going to do with me?" she growled out, her optics glowing brightly in anger and fear. Barricade chuckled darkly, turning to look at her with crimson optics.

"You'll find out," he told her with a grin.

Alaina was left alone for she didn't know how long. Sitting in a corner of the barren cell, she carefully opened the bond she shared with the twins, having blocked it off once Starscream had her up in the air. There wasn't any reason for her to worry the twins even more than usual. Once she allowed a trickle of her thoughts and emotions leak through to them, she was bombarded.

**0-0-0**

"_Alaina!"_ they shouted at her in unison. Their voices were filled with a mixture of worry, relief, fear and anger. Worried about where she was and what was going on. Relieved that she had finally contacted them after about an hour of silence. Fear of what was going to happen to her in the Decepticons clutches. And pure anger towards the ones who had captured her.

"_Sides, Sunny,"_ she said, trying to not make her voice tremble. They heard it anyways, though, and allowed their love to flow freely through the bond.

"_Where are you? What did they do to you?"_ Sunny demanded, standing up in the rec. room of the base. The rest of the Autobots looked over at the twins, not knowing what was going on.

"Alaina allowed us to contact her," explained Sideswipe, looking up with hope filled optics. Optimus immediately walked over to the twin Lamborghinis.

"Can she tell you the location of the Decepticon base?" he asked, his regal voice echoing throughout the room.

"We're trying to find out," the twins said in unison, giving their leader a deadpan look mixed with annoyance. Chuckling slightly, he nodded.

"Well hurry. We need to get her back," Optimus told them, leaving to go find Lennox and tell him of the situation.

"_Alaina, answer us!"_ Sideswipe said abruptly, realizing that she hadn't responded.

"_I don't know where I am, Sides,"_ said the captured femme, her voice trembling slightly. "_I was kept in Starscream, chained up the whole ride here,"_ she told them. Sunstreaker growled at the thought of his bonded being wrapped in chains.

"_Do you know what they want with you?_" he asked her. They felt the raw emotion of fear and frustration creep over the bond to them.

"_They said…Starscream wants to make more of me. They're going to….they're going to experiment on me"_

"_WHAT?_" Even Ironhide jumped at the enraged roar that erupted from both of the twins. Ratchet immediately walked over to the two, demanding to know what the hell was going on.

"_S-sides…They're…back. Please help me!"_ was the last thing that the twins heard before the bond that connected them to Alaina went dead silent. No matter how hard the duo tried, they couldn't get her to respond to them. Not even when they tried to get a comm. link connection with her. Distraught, they sat down on the Cybertronian sized couch that was available to them.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, _answer me_," they came back to reality to Ratchet hitting the two of them over the helm with a wrench.

"Hey, watch the paint!" Sunny cried out, more out of reflex than anything.

"Tell us what is going on, mech," the medic said, waving his wrench threateningly.

"I don't…we don't really know," Sideswipe said, shaking his head back and forth. "I think…I think that one of the Decepticons came back to wherever they left her in the first place. His fists clenched. "I just don't know what they're going to do to her."

**0-0-0**

Alaina screeched in pure, unadulterated agony.

Barricade grinned sadistically, licking the dripping blue Energon off of his fingers. Alaina sat curled into a ball on the floor in front of him, her body dripping with her life fluids. Flexing his claws teasingly, he circled her body. "Are you ready to talk yet, femme?" he purred, trailing a talon down her face. He went dangerously close to her optics, enjoying her expression as she tried and failed to flinch away from him. The chains that were still wrapped around her body prevented her from moving.

"P-please stop," she pleaded, her optics overflowing with tears. No matter how hard she had tried to remain silent, to not give Barricade the pleasure of hearing her scream, he had succeeded.

"_Stop_?" he questioned, digging his talon into her arm, shredding the metal that protected her body to get to the sensitive wires underneath. "Why would I want to do that?" The hunter practically purred as he cut through one of the lesser veins. Alaina whimpered in pain, watching as the blue liquid sluggishly ran out of the tube and down her armor, the colour of it just a shade or two darker.

"After all, our dearest _leader_ told me to interrogate you on your creation. And if you won't talk…" he trailed off, cutting into a deeper, more vital line and making her scream through clenched teeth.

"I _told _you, I don't know!" she breathed out. "Please, I don't know anything!" Alaina sobbed, her tears creating glowing trails down her cheek plates. Barricade laughed.

"Is that so? Well then," he opened the door to her cell, stepping out and slamming it behind him. "I guess it is Starscream's turn to…_examine_ you."The hunter's crimson optics dimmed briefly as he created a comm. link to the second in command.

"**What is it you imbecile? Have you gotten her to talk yet?"** the seeker demanded. Barricade scoffed.

"**No. She says that she doesn't know anything about her transformation. I believe it's your turn,**" he said, walking to his quarters.

"**Great,**" Starscream said in a deadpan voice. "**Thanks for letting me know." **With that said, the seeker disconnected the comm. link.

Alaina whimpered in pain, clutching at her arm where the most recent incision made by Barricade was. Growling at her show of weakness, she tried to sit up fully, and succeeded. Looking down at the pool of Energon that was beginning to grow bigger and bigger, she sighed. Just what had she gotten herself into this time?

Her screams echoed throughout the base that night as Starscream relentlessly tore into her body, just trying to figure out how in the universe she had managed to change her entire genetic makeup. How she had managed to become one of _them_. If only he could figure it out!

Dejected, he left her cell. The seeker left her sprawled spread eagle in the middle of the floor, her armor torn to bits as shreds of metal hung off of her frame. Energon coated the entire room, glowing faintly. It even seeped out into the hallway. The only thing keeping her alive were the healing nanites that Cybertronians had; they formed passage ways between the most vital parts of her being, keeping her fluids flowing as best as they could. Now, though, they were tinged with a sickening crimson colour; a substance that the second in command had injected into her with the words "Maybe this will make you talk," before he finally allowed her to get some rest.

The last thought that drifted through Alaina's mind before she shut down and went into stasis lock was of the twins. She _knew_ that she would see them again. In life, or in death, they would be there for her. She only hoped that they managed to find her before it was too late. She didn't know what the new substance in her body was; she only knew that whatever it was, it had come from Starscream's lab. And that only meant bad news.

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is! I got my 15th review today, too. Just in time for me to finish it! I've been extremely bust because of the holidays, so I'm sorry.

Please review and tell me what you think! What's going to happen to Alaina now? Well, you'll have to wait for the next update to find out! Let's keep up the reviews! More reviews = longer chapters and faster updates! So **review people! I'm begging you. **Okay, not really. But still.

It's currently 5 30 pm where I live, and I still haven't gone to sleep yet. Been up for over twenty four hours, yessss. Okay, I"m going to stop rambling and go crash. Let me see some reviews when I wake up, yes?

Also, **If anyone has artistic talent, I would LOVE love love to see some fan art for this x3. Really. I would worship you. Like, forever. It would make my day. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ZH**


	18. I Will Not Bow

_**Love is Dead**_

Sideswipe/OC

_Chapter Seventeen_

_**I Will Not Bow**_

**0-0-0**

_I will not bow.  
I will not break.  
I will shut the world away.  
I will not fall.  
I will not fade.  
I will take your breath away.  
And I'll survive, paranoid.  
I have lost the will to change.  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fake.  
I will shut the world away._

**0-0-0**

When she came too, all Alaina knew was pain. Her sensors were on fire, every last inch of them. Groaning, she waited for her optics to come online, and when they did her vision was blocked by warning messages. They indicated low Energon, low oil, and extreme stress on her cables. Sighing, she dismissed them quickly; all they were doing was making her processor hurt even more.

Tilting her head as slowly and painlessly as she could, she tried to see where exactly she was. The walls were a smooth, shiny silver, and so was the floor that she was lying on. Trying to move her limbs, she quickly ceased all movement. First, it now hurt her to even think about moving, and second, she was still chained with the Energon coated ropes that Starscream had tied her up with back in her previous cell. Shifting around to try and get more comfortable, she hissed and stopped moving when the sound of melting metal reached her audio processors.

The sound of a door sliding open made her focus back on reality. Alaina looked over to the door but all she could see with her limited point of view was a cherry red helm with a smaller, silver headed Decepticon she recognized immediately as Starscream. Stifling her gasp of surprise, she switched her optics offline, hoping that they hadn't been observant enough to notice her do so.

"Starscream, what is the condition of our prisoner?" the foreign Cybertronian asked the seeker. He walked around various tables to get to the large platform that Alaina was set on.

"She appears to be unconscious Sentinel, and there's nothing too…serious," Starscream sneered, dragging a clawed finger down her arm, scratching the paint.

Sentinel? Alaina thought. Who the hell is Sentinel? She had never heard of him before, but something in the back of her mind made her immediately not like him. She heard him rummaging around on one of the many medical tables that were scattered around the room, quickly returning to her side with a large syringe in hand.

"Well, let's see what this does…" As soon as the words left Sentinel's mouth, Alaina's optics brightened to life, and she struggled against her restraints, ignoring the pain that they inflicted.

"NO! I refuse to let you use me as a fucking _experiment!_" she screeched, trying desperately to reach her twins through their bond. She came up with nothing. "What did you do to me?" she demanded.

Starscream chuckled darkly, coming around to stand on her other side. "Oh, just a little bit of…experimentation."

"Why can't I reach them! Why can't I feel my twins?" she demanded, thrashing around on the table. She tried her damnedest to reach the seeker. All she wanted to do was harm him, just like he had harmed her.

"It's simple," the mech called Sentinel explained calmly, not the least bit phased by her behavior. "We blocked that part of your processor. You can't send or receive any messages, of any sort." He effortlessly held her arm down, stabbing his syringe in between a chink in her armor, and injecting the strange, silver fluid into her cables.

Nothing happened for a few moments, and Alaina stared up at the two Decepticons warily. "What the fuck did you just do?" she growled angrily. Her fingers clenched, aching to wrap around at least one of their throats. Starscream smirked unpleasantly, sneering down at her.

"Oh don't worry little Autobot, you'll find out soon enough."

**0-0-0**

"I can't reach her," Sideswipe explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's like there's not even a bond there!" He clenched his fists, aching to kick some Decepticon aft. Ratchet nodded, scribbling away on a tablet.

"I see…." he muttered, looking up from the sedated Sunstreaker and the infuriated Sideswipe. "And obviously, she is still online, otherwise, no matter if someone has dampened your bond, you would know," he tried to reassure the crimson mech. Sides growled.

"Not helping, Hatchet."

"At least she's alive, Sideswipe."

The conscious twin growled and slammed his fist down onto a patient table, effectively rendering it useless. Ratchet sighed, but let it go just this once. He knew better than to interfere with the anger of one of the twins.

"But _why_ can't I feel her anymore?"

"The Decepticons most likely have used a substance that cancels out the part of her processor that can send and receive messages. One had already existed, long before now, but it is probable that Starscream has…improved it, to also cancel out the effect that a bond has on a Cybertronian."

Sides tried to calm down – really, he did – but the thought of his love in the hands of those infernal bastards just set his circuits on fire. He sank into one of the chairs that was scattered around the room and held his head in his hands.

"What can we do?"

"Until we find out where she is located, we can't do anything," the medic said, doing his best to be professional. Alaina had grown on him – even if just a little bit. She was his patient, after all.

"There has to be _something_ that I can do to help her!" Sideswipe shouted, standing up abruptly. His chair clattered to the floor. "I can't just stand by and do nothing when the femme I love is in the hands of the 'Cons!"

Ratchet stood slowly, busying himself with checking Sunstreaker's vitals before facing the red twin. "If it's worrying you so bad, go check on their progress with Ironhide and Captain Lennox," he snapped, fed up with the way Sides was moping.

"Fine," Sideswipe snarled, storming out of the medical bay. As the sliding metal doors slammed shut behind him, he did his best to cool his temper. Alaina wouldn't benefit from his anger, and Sunny was sedated so they couldn't beat the shit out of each other to ease their frustrations like they would normally do. After successfully cooling his vents, he made his way to the large hangar where Lennox and his men where typing away on their computers, Ironhide and Optimus standing by closely, doing research of their own.

"Sideswipe," Optimus said upon seeing him. "It's good of you to come in."

"Have you made any progress?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. Ironhide shot him a glare.

"Of course we have you dumbass."

"Well?"

"We managed to get a location on Alaina's tracking beacon before it was shut down – obviously the Decepticons disabled it – and so we have hoped that they have not moved locations since then," Lennox informed him, not looking up from his computer where a large grid was displayed, a blinking red dot in the centre. Sides rolled his optics.

"I assumed as much. Where is she?"

"You are not authorized to know that information at the moment, Sideswipe," the Prime said gently. He expected the roar of anger that immediately followed his statement.

"Why the hell not?" the angered mech shouted.

"Because we know you'll just go off on your own to try and retrieve her," the GMC Topkick said flatly. "And that will result in even more casualties." Sideswipe growled incomprehensively, fed up with being stuck on the military base. He quickly made his way to the training room.

"I see you're conscious," he remarked upon entering. Sunstreaker was in the room, slashing away at the training dummies that were placed around the room. Smoldering bits remained of the ones that he had already annihilated. His yellow counterpart scoffed, his blades sliding back into their subspace compartments swiftly.

"Of course. Hatchet couldn't keep me there for too long. He sent me here."

"What…what're we gonna do, Sunny?" Sides asked hesitantly. He could feel how worried his twin was through the bond that they shared, and his joined it.

"We'll get her back, of course."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so terribly sorry for how late this is! I've been super busy. Also, I was in a car for over nine hours today, so be happy that I even posted it today! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy. And update faster.

-ZH.


	19. Natural Born Killer

Love Is Dead

_Sideswipe/OC_

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

**0-0-0**

**Natural Born Killer**

**0-0-0**

_And I'm waiting.  
Waiting for the days to slowly pass me by.  
(And all the promises I'll find).  
No hesitating, you pull the trigger and your story's left behind.  
I know you want to see me fry.  
Like my soul, you won't survive._

**0-0-0**

The days passed by slowly. Each day, either Sentinel or Starscream would visit Alaina in the silver room where she stayed chained down to the table, and injected her with the serum. Every day, she asked them what they wanted with her and what the injection did to her. And every day, she got the same answer – you'll see. It made her extremely frustrated with herself.

Why, _why_, did she let herself become a captive? She could've fought them off; she _should_ have fought them off. It just didn't make sense. Why weren't they doing anything to her? What did they have planned for her in the future?

That had to be what scared Alaina the most; the fact that she had absolutely no fucking clue about what was going to happen to her in the future. The Decepticons had something planned, obviously, but she didn't have the slightest clue as to what.

The void in her spark from the abrupt loss of the bond that she shared with the twins was also taking its toll on her. She knew that she still had them; she knew that she was still connected to them, she just couldn't contact them. No matter what she tried, there was no communication between them. Not talking to her bond mates was making her more and more depressed as the days passed.

She spent most of her time in recharge, trying not to think about what Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were doing in her absence. Knowing that they were wanting to storm the place and take her back in the most brutal way possible, and also knowing that Optimus would never allow that.

They probably didn't even know where she was, if she was being honest with herself.

The thought made her spark pound in fear.

She was cut off from her inner ramblings when the silver doors slid open, announcing the entrance of one of the Decepticons. Turning her head as far as she could, she noticed Starscream was the one who would be giving her whatever the hell he was giving her today.

"Well, well, well, how is my little patient doing today?" he asked, walking over to her. Alaina said nothing, just narrowed her optics at the seeker. "Aww, come on now, don't be like that," he sneered, caressing her cheek plate with a talon. She flinched away from him.

"I'll fucking kill you," she snarled, chomping at him with her teeth. His hand snapped back, red optics widening in shock. She had been complacent for the last few days. What had changed?

**0-0-0**

"Have we got a lock on their location?"

"Yes sir, they're about 50 miles northwest of us."

"Good. Is the team ready?"

"Of course; they've been ready since before it happened. Especially those twins of yours."

A chuckle.

"Yes, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are definitely…eager for this particular battle."

"Well if it was my wife, I can't say I'd react differently."

A sigh.

"Autobots, roll out!"

**0-0-0**

Just as Starscream was about to shove the long needle into one of Alaina's cables, he got a shock. The building was shaking. A lot.

"What the…"

He backed off, setting the needle down on a tray nearby. Alaina sighed in relief; maybe today she wouldn't have to deal with the pain for once. She hoped that it was true. The seeker glanced at her quickly, as if to reassure himself that she wasn't going anywhere, before speeding out of the doors, shouting.

The next few minutes were agonizing for her. She heard shouting that she couldn't make out, along with what sounded like explosions. Could it be? Was this the moment that she had been waiting so long for? Was she being rescued from these Primus forsaken Decepticons? God, she hoped so. Her will was fading, and she didn't know how much longer she could last in this damned room.

The call of her name made her start thrashing. They had come for her!

"Alaina! _Alaina!_ Where are you!" was shouted from down the hallway. She lifted her head as far as she could – which, admittedly, wasn't far at all – and screamed as loud as she could. Her vocal processor had been wrecked from the yelling she had done early on in her captivity, so it was the best she could do.

"Alaina!"

The doors banged open, ricocheting off of the walls before stopping. The two mechs that she had been longing for had appeared, alert and with weapons out and ready to chop up whoever had hurt their bond mate. When she saw them there, the red and yellow of their armor gleaming, tears started leaking from her optics. No matter how hard she tried to rein them in, they kept on falling.

"Oh, sweetspark," Sunny whispered, his voice almost failing him at the sight of the femme he loved chained up like a rabid animal. Rushing over to her, the twins made quick work of the constraints, ignoring the way they zapped at their sensitive cables.

"Don't worry babe, we'll get you out of here before you can say Primus ate my pancakes," Sideswipe said with a slight smirk. A smile broke out on Alaina's face, making the twins sparks ache. How could she be happy to see them when it had taken them so long?

"C'mon, let's get you to Ratchet. Everyone's here to save ya," Sunny said, helping Sideswipe get her out of the bed.

"Can you stand?" Sides asked. She shook her head angrily. All the time spent lying still had caused the lubricants and oils that allowed her to move to congeal, making her movements slow and jerky.

"No," she croaked. Her knees shook with the effort to hold herself up.

"**Ratchet, we have a situation,"**Sunstreaker said over a private comm. link to the medic.

"**What is it? Is she okay?"**

"**Not really. She can barely move, we're gonna need some backup here."**

"**I'm on my way."**

"**Hurry. The last thing we need is the 'Cons showing up."**

As Sideswipe helped balance Alaina, Sunstreaker unsheathed his swords and peered around the door, relief shooting through him as he saw that it was empty. Hearing footsteps, his optics lightened in colour as adrenaline pumped through his body, preparing him for a battle. He sagged as he saw it was only Ratchet hurrying towards them.

"Where is she?" the CMO demanded, pushing past Sunny without waiting for an answer. As he saw Alaina, shock widened his optics. "Dear Primus…"

"Hi Hatchet," she rasped, lifting her head from where it was nestled in Sideswipe's neck. The medic immediately went into doctor mode, shooing Sides away from his mate.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem?" As he looked her over and diagnosed what was wrong, the explosions and general sounds of fighting and violence grew closer and closer to the medical wing of the Decepticon base.

"Doc, we need to get the hell out of here," Sunny said abruptly, walking quickly over to them. "Can you get her out of here? We have a score to settle with these damn 'Cons." His optics were almost white with the desire to rip apart the fiends that had hurt his love. His berserker side was about to make its appearance, and he didn't want Alaina to see him like that.

"Yes, I have her," he said, gently hefting the femme's arm over his shoulder. Sideswipe immediately unsheathed his swords, his shoulder gun unfolding and quickly charging up.

"Go, and for the love of all things holy, _keep her safe_," the twins said in unison, their optics searing into Ratchet's.

"I will."

With that, the twins took off, moving in sync. As the first Decepticon rounded the corner, he was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is. I'm sorry that it took so long to update! I didn't really get as many reviews as I wanted on the last chapter, so let's pick it up a notch, yeah? I don't wanna keep on putting a review limit on my chapters, but...Well...I like them. They motivate me. When I only get 10 reviews on a chapter that has 400 hits, it makes my confidence go down. **

**So.**

**REVIEW**

**You can do it!**

**-ZH**


	20. I'd Die For You

Love is Dead

_Sideswipe/OC_

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

**I'd Die For You**

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

_I might not be a saviour.  
And I'll never be a king.  
I might not send you roses.  
Or buy you diamond rings.  
But if I could see inside you.  
Maybe I'd know just who we are.  
'Cause our love is like a hunger.  
Without it we would starve.  
In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet.  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget.  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets.  
Into the fire we cry._

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Chaos.

Pure, unadulterated, and outright terrifying chaos.

That was the only word that came to Alaina's mind as she observed the battles raging around her. The war cries of her friends and family, along with those of the Decepticons, rang in her ears. Ratchet quickly balanced her over his shoulder, helping her walk to the best of his ability. Her joints were stiff from the lack of movement she had had to endure for however long she was shelled up in that room, and it would take time – and probably some help from the CMO – before she would be able to walk on her own again.

"R-Ratchet," she whispered, her vocal processor still scratchy from all of the screaming she had done. "My weapons, they're all offline. Do you think you could…" she trailed off; he was already hacking into her corrupted files and putting them back in order.

"Just try not to use them. I am more than capable of getting you out safely," he told her, warning clear in his voice. "Especially with those twins of yours guarding us."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to use them as little as possible." If she was going to be honest with herself, she didn't believe that she even _could_ fire her weapons. And still remain standing afterwards, that is.

Sunstreaker could feel himself beginning to lose control over his actions. His optics were slowly losing their normal, aquatic blue colouring. Instead, they were becoming the icy white colour that signified his berserker side coming out to play. His attacks were becoming more and more violent, easily slicing through the strong armour of the Decepticons like a hot knife through a stick of butter. His fights couldn't even be called such, it was more like an erratic dance – but only on Sunny's part. The 'Cons didn't even know what had hit them before they were off to the Well of All Sparks to hang out with Primus.

He moved smoothly through the throngs of enemies, slicing the head off of one while his hand smashed through the chassis of another and crushed its spark in his hand before quickly moving on. The bodies he left behind in his rage were quickly piling up.

The same could be said for his brother, although Sideswipe had a better control of his emotions. The fury he felt from his brother was more than enough for him to be enraged. He had his own anger as well, and the twins fed off of each other's emotions. Each side of the twin spark they shared harnessed the rage, hatred, and contempt they felt for the Decepticons, and the love they felt for Alaina, in its own way. They channelled it into the way that they fought. He skated through the hallways ahead of Ratchet and Alaina effortlessly; his blades were out and ready to kick some 'Con aft. Sirens blasted from hidden speakers, alerting the entire base to their intrusion. Decepticons were rushing towards their location like flies to garbage, but they were met with a plasma blast through the spark as soon as Sides caught sight of them. The lucky few that managed to dodge the first attack were swiftly taken care of with the second.

"**Ratchet, how is she doing?"** Sideswipe took a moment to comm. link the Commanding Medical Officer, not taking a chance to look back at them and have someone sneak up behind him. The lack of the bond between his mate and him made him anxious. Even more so now that he was in such a close proximity, and he _still_ couldn't get a link to her. The crimson mech hoped that Ratchet would be able to reverse whatever the sadistic scientists had done to her.

"**We're doing fine, Sideswipe. Just keep the path ahead clear so we can get out of this place quickly."**

"**I'm on it,"** the mech replied, shooting forward to spear a stray 'Con on the end of his blade. He tossed him aside carelessly. **"Path's clear, let's hurry it up there doc."**

"We're comin', we're comin'," Ratchet grumbled, hand saw activated as he held onto the barely conscious femme with the other. They finally made it out of the long hallway where they had found Alaina, only to be met with another. Thankfully, they had been able to download the blueprints to their database and so didn't have any problems with getting out of the now crumbling building.

"**Ratchet, what is your status?"** the voice of Optimus Prime came through on a private comm. link. To the relief of the medic, he sounded as though he was perfectly fine.

"**We are currently exiting the building,"** he replied.

"**Good. According to my calculations, the building should collapse due to all of the damage inflicted upon it."**

"**Were there any casualties on our side?"**

"**None. Just a few bumps and bruises,"** the Prime said with a small chuckle. The battles that they fought with their enemies had been getting less and less catastrophic on their side. More and more casualties were handed over to the Decepticons, with less coming from the N.E.S.T team. It was a relief for everyone at the base.

"**Great, more work for me,"** Ratchet complained, although it was also accompanied with a sigh of relief for their soldiers.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flanked the CMO and his precious cargo as they slowly made their way out of the half demolished doorway, weapons at the ready. Never know when there might be a stray that had to be taken care of. As they passed, Alaina smiled at her bond mates.

"You guys aren't hurt or anything, are you?" she asked them, looking over them quickly for any injuries. The twins scoffed in unison.

"Nah, we're perfect!" Sideswipe said with a grin. Sunstreaker laughed, the blue colour coming back into his optics.

"C'mon sweetspark, those were only small fry compared to what we've faced in the past," he reassured her. She sighed in relief, sagging against Ratchet.

"Well, that's good to know," she croaked, wincing at the raw feeling in her vocal processor.

"Here, Ratch," Sides and Sunny said at the same time, each gently taking one of Alaina's arms to relieve the medic of the burden. "We have her from here. Go do damage control or whatever the hell it is you gotta do," Sides told him, wrapping an arm around his bond mate's waist.

"Are you ready to head home, Alaina?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning down a bit to nuzzle her neck. She nodded, her optics tearing up.

"I missed you guys so, so much," she said, her voice cracking.

"Now, now, there's no time for tears babe," Sides said softly, brushing the blue tears off of her face. "We've gotta get you back to base so the Hatchet can fix you all up."

The sound of footsteps made the three of them jerk their heads up, the twins getting into a battle stance without losing their grip on Alaina. They relaxed when they saw the familiar form of Optimus walking towards them, Ironhide trailing behind him.

"I trust that you made it out safely?" he questioned, his optics resting on Alaina.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Alaina, it is good to see you again," he said with a small smile. He didn't know what she had been through while she was being held prisoner. What he did know was that it could not be anything good. He only hoped that they would be able to help her recover. Seeing her smile hesitantly back at him, he turned, transforming back into his alternate mode quickly.

"Autobots, back to base!"

* * *

**A/N: All right guys. Here's chapter nineteen! I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to get this out, but I haven't really had any inspiration to write...Please review, yeah? My self esteem needs it right now. Thanks.**

**-ZH**


	21. Apology

Apology

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates on...anything, really. I've started college up full time, so that's taken up a lot of my time. And, if any of you actually care, I'm also battling severe anxiety and depression, so the urge to write hasn't been too high.

Any ideas or inspirational thoughts are highly encouraged. Even if you just want to talk, I'm all for that.

As of right now, this story is on hiatus until I can go a day without wanting to off myself.

-Zayren.


	22. Lullabies

Love is Dead

_**Chapter Twenty**_

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

**Lullabies**

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

_Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around.  
It's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?  
Sing me to sleep; I'll see you in my dreams.  
Waiting to say "I miss you, I'm so sorry."_

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

The med bay was silent. Only the slight tinkle of metallic tools was heard as Ratchet straightened his equipment. Alaina was asleep on an examination table a few feet away from him. After getting her to the safety of their home base, the medic bot had been forced to sedate her. She had seen all of the humans and different bots and had freaked out. After having been in captivity, she had automatically assumed that they were going to harm her once more.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been outside of the med bay doors since she was rushed inside. They knew that they would do more harm than good by being there, but all they wanted was to be by their mate's side once more. The twins settled for waiting outside of the doors for news on her condition.

Ratchet walked out. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped up immediately, hovering around him and shouting off questions.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she awake?"

"What are her injuries?"

"SHUT UP!" Ratchet finally yelled. Quiet immediately graced his ears, much to his relief. He turned towards the twins, ready to deliver the news.

"She's in a medicated stasis as of right now. I've sedated her so that she doesn't wake up and think she is still in Decepticon hands. It will be a few days before her body is ready to wake up," the medic told them calmly.

The twins sighed in unison. All they wanted was for their bonded to be okay. For her to be with them once more. Now, they had to wait even longer. It was extremely frustrating, but they knew know that she was in good hand with Ratchet. It was a bit easier for them to keep calm about the whole thing now that they had the option of being where they wanted, which was right by her side.

"So can we see her?" Sideswipe asked impatiently. Sunstreaker glared at the medic, just _daring_ him to say no to them. Ratchet sighed.

"I guess. Just be careful not to mess anything up!" he shouted after them, for the second that he had said yes the two took off into the med bay. The doors opened for them instantly, and they rushed inside. Alaina was laying on one of the metal berths away from everything else in a corner of the room. Large white curtains separated her from the rest of the world, preventing anyone else from seeing her. Her optics were dim, and the way that her hands were folded over her chest made her look almost as if she was dead. Sideswipe pushed aside the curtains around her bed and sat in one of the large chairs that Ratchet had put beside their bonded, knowing that they would not be anywhere else. Sunny took the one on the other side of her bed.

"Oh, Alaina..." Sideswipe whispered, clutching her hand to his cheek plates. "We're so sorry that we let this happen to you..."

Sunstreaker copied his brother's motion, nuzzling her hand to his face. "Just...get better, sweetspark." Ratchet had informed the two that, while she was in a stasis lock, she was able to hear everything that went on around her. Talking to her would keep her calm, he had told them. Which, in her state, was quite important.

* * *

**0-0-0**

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker spend the next two weeks not leaving her side, taking turns recharging and getting Energon. They relayed messaged from various Autobots and humans to her, and told her about their lives before they came to earth. They told her about fighting in the gladiatorial pits, and about Sunny's art. He promised to paint for her once she came to her senses and on-lined for them once more.

A slight twitch of her hand had Sideswipe up and running to the Autobot's main hangar, where Ratchet was currently conversing with Optimus. "Ratchet!" the red twin shouted, skidding to a halt next to her. "She moved!" The CMO was off like a bullet, hurrying to get back to his patient. He walked through the doors to his med bay and shooed Sunstreaker away from where he was clutching at Alaina's hand.

"Okay, okay, you two get out!" he demanded. The twins both protested, not wanting to have to leave her yet again, but once Ratchet waved a wrench threateningly, they acquiesced.

The CMO quickly ran scan after scan on Alaina's body. He quickly found that everything was running normally. Standing by her side, he rested a surprisingly gentle hand on her shoulder. "Alaina, this is Ratchet, the medic of the Autobots," he said quietly. "Can you hear me?"

A faint twitching of fingers answered him, and Alaina let out a groan, her vents a little dusty from lack of use. "R-Ratchet?" she croaked. A small smile spread across his face plates.

"Yes, it is me," he reassured her. "Can you online your optics for me?"

"I...think so," she murmured, and her optics flickered briefly before lighting up with a beautiful blue. "Where...where am I?" she asked softly, coughing lightly. A cloud of dust escaped her vents.

"You are currently in my med bay, at the Autobot base," he informed her. A grin slowly overtook her face plates.

"I'm...home?" she wondered, her optics distant, not really focusing on any one thing. In all honestly, she thought that she was having a hallucination. It was a common occurrence now that the 'Cons had been torturing her senseless. She had automatically assumed that her rescue was part of a horrible hallucination. All she wanted was to be back with her friends, with her mates, and her mind knew that. It therefore created the hallucinations in order to help her cope. Unfortunately, that meant that she thought she was currently experiencing one.

"Yes, Alaina, you are home," Ratchet said, waving his hand briefly in front of her optics. He got no response. "Alaina, I need for you to fully become aware of your surroundings. This is not a hallucination." He had been around the war for long enough to know when a Cybertronian's mind was trying to help them cope with the casualties of war. Because after all, not all casualties were physical. It wasn't all that uncommon for a mech – or femme, in this case – that had gone through the brutalities that the war caused to retreat into the safe confines of their mind. The hard part was getting them to come back to reality.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know that it took me for fucking ever to get this uploaded (Well, written, really...) but, I did it though! I'm sad to say that this story is coming to a close. Only four more chapters left! I will try my damnedest to get them out as soon as I can, but I have a paper to write for college, as well as being extremely behind in my Latin class, so...**

**Please, please please review!**

**Also, I am debating on whether or not to re-write Endlessly, She Said. Make it longer, more detailed and ... better. Because honestly, it kinda sucks and it was really fast. I'm a little bit embarrassed about it, to be honest. **

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always, thanks for reading, please review, and I love you!**

**-ZH**


	23. Second Heartbeat

Love is Dead

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

**0-0-0**

**Second Heartbeat**

**0-0-0**

_To me you were my life.  
To me you were my soul companion.  
Now you are so far away.  
Nothing can take away the times and memories we had.  
Come back to the days when we were young.  
Come back to the days when nothing mattered.  
To the days when nothing mattered. _

**0-0-0**

Time passed slowly. With each passing day, Alaina was getting better. Little by little, she was forgetting what had happened to her when she was captured by the Decepticons. Well, it wasn't forgetting, exactly. It was more like she was learning how to cope with her erratic thoughts. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were with her the entire way, neither of them leaving her side for long. At all times, she had one of them with her. Ratchet encouraged this, telling them that, because she was so unstable, she needed something constant in her life.

Alaina was more than embarrassed that she had to basically be followed around all day, even to the wash racks. Not that she minded spending all day with her mates, it was the others that bothered her. The looks she got, the looks that no one else saw, made her uneasy. It was as if they were afraid she was going to go ape-shit on them and tear everything apart. Which she wasn't, by the way.

Her nightmares used to occur every night. She would wake the twins with her thrashing and yelling, all three of them losing sleep over it. Lately though, her nightmares had dwindled, thankfully.

That didn't mean that she was over the fact that she had been brutally tortured, though. Her armour was littered with scars that couldn't be healed by Ratchet until they received another shipment of metal, which would take quite a few months. Not that she minded, however. Her scars – at least to her – were a sign that she won against them. She didn't back down, and that was the important part.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sideswipe asked, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled slightly.

"Just fine, now. Where's your other half?" she questioned. He laughed.

"He's your other half now too, remember?" he reminded her. "And he's off on a short patrol. Prime said we needed to start getting back to work," he said, aggravated. She chuckled slightly at his facial expression.

"Don't let me hold you guys back from work," she told him. "I'm _fine_ to be on my own." She was tired of having someone around at all times. Was it too much to ask for some quiet time? Just some time to reflect on all that's happened to her. She needed to get a grip and tell herself that it was over and done with – there was nothing she could do to change the past. The past was the past and that was it.

Unfortunately, they refused to do so. "Nah, I'm good," Sides told her, reinforcing her internal thoughts. She sighed.

"Why won't you guys just let me have some quiet time? _Alone_," she emphasised. The red bot sighed as she had.

"Because we're worried for you," he explained. "There's always that chance that you could have a flashback, and if we're not there for you…" he trailed off.

"If we're not there for you, then we would feel like fucking shit," Sunstreaker's voice came from behind the two, making them spin around, Sideswipe's arm still wrapped around his mate. She smiled at him.

"You're back from patrol, I take it? You don't have anywhere else to go?" she questioned. He shook his head in response. Grinning mischievously, she grabbed both of their hands, leading them towards the Autobot's rooms.

"Well then, why don't we take our…minds off things?"

Things progressed eventually. Alaina stopped having her nightmares, and eventually , it got through to her that nobody was going to tie her down to a table and perform experiments on her. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe still barely left her side, but that was normal for mates, even more so when you added in what had happened to them.

Alaina became Ironhide's apprentice after showing an aptitude for weapons. Plus, she wanted to upgrade everything after her…experience. She wasn't as good as her mates when it came to fighting, but she was getting there. Slowly.

Things were finally going good for the Autobots; there was no sign of Decepticon activity and their numbers were slowly growing. Everything was well, for a little bit at least.

* * *

So that's it. The End. Maybe that is eheheheh. Honestly, I've lost my muse for this story, so I figured it would be better to end it here than to leave you guys hanging forever and ever.

Please review.

Also, if you're into Kpop, I'm writing a BigBang fanfiction on Asianfanfics so if you wanna check it out, lemme know!

Thanks for hanging in there, guys, I really appreciate it. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

-ZH


End file.
